To The One Who Is The Heart Of Our Pack
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Stiles is in a really dark place right now. Will Derek be able to save him or will Stiles fall into the darkness?I claim no rights to anything This continues right after the second season, but before Derek sees the Alpha Pack is coming. I doubt I'll involve the Alpha Pack in this. Hope you'll enjoy it! SLASH, ANGST, MENTION OF RAPE, MATURE READERS ONLY!
1. Conflicting Emotions

**I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf. I claim no rights to anything connected to the fandom.**

* * *

_**Even a man who is pure in heart**_

_**And says his prayers by night,**_

_**May become a Wolf when the Wolfbane blooms,**_

_**And the Moon is Full and Bright.**_

_**- Van Helsing (2004)**_

* * *

Derek raised his head when he heard the sound of a familiar car coming to a stop in front of the old Hale house. He frowned and walked out in time to see Stiles come out of his Jeep. Derek swallowed with slight difficulties when he saw the bruise on his face and the cut on his lip.

Stiles didn't walk closer to him.

He didn't move away from his Jeep.

He simply stood there, with his hands in his pockets and his cinnamon eyes focused on Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked and Stiles snorted.

"You know what?" Stiles said and started to move forward. He looked into the forest before looking at Derek again. "I'm tired of people constantly asking me that." He said and Derek frowned at him.

"What are you-"

"Would you shut up for a second?!" Stiles snapped and Derek snapped his teeth at him.

"You're not welcome." Derek growled and turned his back on Stiles.

"I didn't know, damn it!" Stiles snapped and Derek stopped in his tracks. "I didn't know Scott's plan! For fuck's sake, I really thought he joined your Pack, Derek!" Derek looked at Stiles over his shoulder. The teen's heart was beating fast, but he wasn't lying. It was because he was angry.

He was also deceived.

He was also tricked by Scott.

Derek swallowed and his jaw tightened.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" He asked, but this time he didn't sound annoyed. He frowned when the wind blew towards him from Stiles' direction and he smelled something different.

He looked at Stiles and saw the teen looking to the side. His eyes were filled with tears he obviously didn't want to cry; or maybe couldn't. If Derek concentrated, he could smell a faint trace of blood.

If he looked closely he could see a slight shiver to Stiles' body that had nothing to do with his ADHD or the chill of the evening.

"I-..." Stiles started but choked on his words. He tried to look at Derek, and the Alpha frowned when Stiles looked away. He never looked away. He always looked in everyone's eyes. "I didn't – I didn't know where else to go." He said and his voice broke. Derek frowned and turned to face him fully.

"What happened?" Derek asked and stepped down on the first step. Stiles bit into his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Derek could smell the rising panic in him. He could hear his heart picking up speed.

"I – I can't-..."

"Stiles, what happened?!" Derek snapped and took a few steps forward. "Stiles!" he roared.

"Stop!" Stiles screamed, fell on his ass and crawled back until his back hit his car. "Don't shout! Damn it!" Derek rushed over and kneeled in front of Stiles.

"Stiles!" he snapped again and the teen covered his ears with his hands. "Damn it." He growled. The scent of blood grew stronger and Derek caught a whiff of something else; a scent that wasn't Stiles'. A scent that was too musky, too _impure_ to be Stiles', and Derek's heart stopped.

"Fuck." He growled. Stiles was sobbing as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was shivering in fear and choking on air and Derek didn't know what to do.

"Stiles-..."

"Please stop." Stiles whimpered and pulled back even more. "Please, stop it." He gasped out. "Make it stop hurting. Make it stop!" Derek reacted on impulse and grabbed Stiles' shoulders. "No! Let go! Please! I don't know! I don't know anything!"

"Stiles, calm down!" Derek shouted as he hugged the struggling teen to his chest. He barely managed to cross Stiles' arms over his chest with his own arms over them to stop Stiles from hurting himself.

"Please! Stop it! I don't know anything! Please!" Derek growled as his heart ached.

"Damn it." He cursed. He cursed Scott McCall. He cursed Gerard Argent. He cursed himself and the world. "You're safe, Stiles. You're safe. Calm down." He spoke in a steady tone, holding the crying teen to his chest.

He looked up and found his uncle and Isaac standing a few meters away from the car with a few bags around their feet. Isaac look terrified, while Peter looked at Stiles with sad eyes.

"What happened to him?" Isaac asked and Derek looked at Stiles. The teen calmed down slightly but he still seemed unaware of where he was. Quiet whimpers escaped his lips, and tears still trailed down his cheeks.

"Gerard Argent and his men." Peter spoke in a low growl. Derek swallowed and took a deep, calming breath.

It didn't work.

"Where is Scott?" he growled and Stiles twitched.

"He went after Allison and her dad." Isaac said. "He said he needed to talk to her." Derek had to try hard not to growl. Stiles was just starting to calm down. His heart started to beat more normally, and his breathing evened out slowly.

"We need to get him somewhere safe." Peter said and Derek looked at him.

"There's no such place."

"His house." Isaac said and the two older werewolves looked at him.

"His dad doesn't know." Peter warned, and Derek looked at Stiles who seemed to have fallen asleep. Derek swallowed difficultly and gently picked up the sleeping teen.

"He'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Peter looked at Derek when the Alpha covered Stiles with a blanket. They were in the Stilinski house and they were waiting for the Sheriff to come home. Isaac was sitting in an armchair beside Stiles' head. He was holding a small hand towel and he was gently tapping it against Stiles' forehead.

"Was he-"

"Yes." Derek said before Isaac could voice the question. All three of them smelled the dried blood. All three of them smelled the dried semen. All three knew without voicing it what Stiles lived through.

"What will we tell his dad?" Isaac asked.

"The truth." Peter said and Derek looked into his eyes. "We will tell him everything we can without hurting Stiles."

"And what then?" Isaac asked and Peter shot him a sad smile.

"Then we hope he doesn't shoot all three of us." Derek muttered. He looked at Stiles when he whimpered and took a seat beside him.

"He's in pain." Isaac whispered and Derek nodded. He swallowed as he pushed Stiles' shirt up only to feel rage blossom in his heart when he saw the dark purple bruises on Stiles' stomach and ribs.

"Damn it." He muttered. Isaac's eyes widened when Derek placed his hand on Stiles' ribs gently. The teen whimpered in pain and tried to pull away but failed. Derek frowned in concentration and Isaac gasped when black veins started to spread up Derek's arm. He lived through further shock when he saw Stiles' bruises actually starting to fade.

"An Alpha isn't only able to take the pain away." Peter explained and Isaac looked at him. "If he wants, an Alpha can heal the injury just as easily as he can inflict it." Isaac nodded and looked at Stiles again. Derek moved onto the next bruise. It just started to heal when the door opened and the Sheriff walked in.

He stopped in the doorway, shock clearly written over his face. He looked at his son and the three werewolves heard his heart stop the moment he saw the bruises Derek didn't have time to heal. They smelled the instant worry turned to rage, and Derek looked at John with his eyes flashing red.

"Don't. Shout." He growled and John's breath hitched in his throat.

"What the hell-..."

"Take a seat, Sheriff." Peter said and stepped away from the window. "And please don't shout. Your son passed through something horrible and he needs rest. Derek is doing what he can for him." John looked as though he was weighing his options. Derek looked at Stiles again and placed his hand back over the bruise he was healing.

"What are you-..."

"He's healing Stiles." Isaac said and John frowned at him. He felt bile rise in his throat when he saw the black veins climb up Derek's arm.

"I didn't – did those kids do this to him?" he asked and looked at Peter who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kids?" he asked. "Oh no, Sheriff. I don't know what your son told you happened to him, but maybe, after you sit down, we could start explaining what's going on, hm?" John looked at Stiles again. He took a seat heavily, never looking away from Stiles' tormented expression.

"What's going on here?" he asked weakly. "Why did Derek's eyes flash red, and how – how is he doing this?" Peter smiled at him comfortingly and took a seat in an armchair. John's breath hitched in his throat when Peter started to shift, his eyes turning yellow. He shifted back and smirked slightly at John's bewildered look.

"Well for one, _we_ are werewolves. Derek is our Alpha and _you_, my dear Sheriff, don't even know just how big of a hero your son is."

* * *

"So – so let me summarize." John said after Peter finished recounting everything that happened in the last year. He swallowed, took a deep breath and exed the drink Isaac thrust into his hand sometime during Peter's story telling. "10 years ago Kate Argent killed your _Pack_."

"That's right." Peter said and John nodded weakly.

"The only ones who survived were Derek, Laura whom _you_ killed, and _you._" Peter smiled a sad smile and John continued. "You were the Alpha that turned Scott into a werewolf. Then you were killed by Derek, and _he_ became an Alpha. He then turned Jackson Whittemore, who _didn't_ become a werewolf but a _Kanima_, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Isaac."

"So far so good." Peter said and John glared at him.

"My son's been helping Scott since the get go. He lived through one dangerous situation to another, saved each one of your asses at one point or another, only for all of you to allow him to be taken by Gerard Argent and his family, who are _Hunters_; who are, as much as I understand, supposed to _protect_ humanity from Werewolves, but instead they _tortured_ an _innocent boy_, kidnapped two _children_, held them _hostage_, because _Derek_ bit one of them when she tried to kill Scott."

"You've missed a few crucial points but that would be correct." Peter said and John stood up only to start pacing.

"We're not the bad guys here, Sheriff." Isaac said.

"I think I can make that conclusion on my own, son." John said. "Although I'm not too sure about _you._" He pointed at Peter who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Something I have to live with until I prove myself." He muttered with a suffering note. John snorted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So today you killed the Kanima, and Jackson became a werewolf. Erica and Boyd are missing, and Scott is _where_?"

"He went with the Hunters." Isaac pressed out through his teeth. There was a clear note of betrayal in his voice, and John felt his heart reaching out to the kid.

"So instead of checking up on his friend he went with those who cooked up all this." John said and snorted. He looked at Stiles and pain flashed on his face. Derek managed to heal most of his wounds. He could heal all the physical ones, but John knew that there were mental scars.

Mental scars he wasn't sure even time would heal.

"Your son is strong." Peter said ad John looked at him. "Trust me when I tell you that he is not only strong but very brave as well. He stood up to me when I was crazed and bent on revenge without thinking twice about what I could do to him. He saved Derek by holding him above water for almost 3 hours. His quick wits and big heart saved all of us at one point." John snorted and looked at them with bitter eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Well, why didn't one of you save _him_?"

"Because I thought Scott cared." Derek joined the conversation finally, and everyone looked at him. "I thought Scott would be smart enough to conclude that just because _he_ had a deal with Gerard it wouldn't mean that Stiles was safe. He _knew_ Stiles worked with Isaac, Boyd and Erica. He _knew_ Stiles was involved. He _knew_ Stiles couldn't protect himself from humans. I thought-…" Derek stopped and swallowed. "I thought he would _know_ that Stiles needed protection. I thought Stiles was part of Scott's Pack. If I knew-…"

"If you knew would you have saved him?" John asked and Derek looked at him.

"I would have made sure he wasn't taken in the first place." Derek said and John frowned at him. Derek's eyes were filled with rage, and yet behind it John could see worry. He could see how lost the young man was. He could see the _guilt _he felt.

He sighed and rested his hands on his hips.

"This is one hell of a lot to take in." He muttered and raised his right hand to rub his mouth with it.

"You should sleep on it." Peter said and John threw him a dull look.

"D'rek?" the four of them looked at Stiles. His eyes were barely open, his voice was raspy and he sounded broken.

"I'm here." Derek said and placed his hand on Stiles' shivering one. "You're safe." Stiles blinked sluggishly.

"It's Derek's power." Peter whispered to John. "For some reason Stiles responds to Derek like a Beta would to his Alpha. An Alpha _can_ force a healing on anyone, but it worked surprisingly well on Stiles. It seems Derek's presence makes him feel safe despite everything he lived through." John nodded although a bitter taste was in his mouth.

It hurt; the fact that his son didn't believe him enough to tell him what was going on.

He was supposed to protect his son, not the other way around.

"D'rek?" Stiles called weakly and John looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Could you – could you check up on my dad?" John's throat closed up and his eyes filled with tears. "I didn't tell him anything. I – he doesn't know what happened. Could you just –…"

"Your dad is fine, Stiles." Derek said. "Sleep. You'll see him in the morning."

"Really?" Stiles asked and Derek snorted. Isaac smiled slightly while Peter hummed with a small smile on his lips. "I'm happy he's a Sheriff again, you know? I almost told him everything. I almost put him in danger by telling him about you. It's enough _I_ know. Normal humans aren't supposed to know." Derek frowned and looked at Isaac, who was frowning as well.

"Why do you think so?" Derek asked.

"Because we only get in the way." Stiles muttered. His eyes were closing, and he was obviously falling asleep. "I know that." He said. "I _always_ get in the way. I'm just human. I can't protect anyone. Can't help anyone. Couldn't help my mom. Couldn't help my dad. Couldn't help Scott. Couldn't help Lydia." Derek's jaw tightened and he squeezed Stiles' hand gently.

"D'rek?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Derek's eyes widened with shock. "Thanks for caring enough as not to leave me in the woods." Derek swallowed over a lump in his throat. "You may not think that, but you're a good Alpha. No matter what Scott says. You're a good guy. You've always been the good guy." Derek's throat closed up and he gently squeezed Stiles' hand.

"Sleep, Stiles." He rasped out. "We'll talk when you feel better."

"M-kay." Stiles muttered and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep again. He was still frowning, but at least he was breathing easier and seemed to be asleep for real.

Isaac looked at Derek with slight confusion on his face, Peter was smiling knowingly, and John simply observed everything. His mind was loaded with questions and he knew the only one who could answer them was Stiles.

"We should all get some rest." Peter said and looked at John who cleared his throat.

"One of you can take Stiles' room and we have a guest bedroom." He said.

"I'll stay with Stiles." Derek said. "Isaac, take Stiles' room. I'm sure he won't mind." Isaac nodded at him.

"Alright." Isaac said and stood up.

"Don't you need rest?" John asked and Derek spared him a glance.

"I'll stay with Stiles in case he needs me." Derek said and John nodded. It hurt. It hurt that this _kid_ knew what his son needed better than _he _did.

For the thousandth time he asked himself what he did wrong.

He thought he paid enough attention to Stiles considering he was working almost nonstop.

'You just answered your own question, you idiot.' He thought and smiled a bitter smile. He _didn't_ pay enough attention to Stiles. He was never home. He worked a dangerous job.

And Stiles.

Sweet, strong, smart, kind-hearted Stiles.

His little boy.

His son.

He grew up faster than he was supposed to grow up.

He constantly worried about John; made sure he didn't drink, that he ate right, slept enough.

He could assume why Stiles didn't tell him anything.

He could assume why he _lied_ to him.

"John?" he looked at Peter and the werewolf placed his hand on John's shoulder. "You'll talk to him tomorrow. Come on. We're all tired." John nodded and looked at Stiles again. He walked over and threw Derek a glance before he kneeled beside Stiles' head and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, son." He muttered and stood up. "Call me if you need me. I doubt I'll sleep well tonight." Derek nodded.

"I will." He said. Once the other three were gone Derek looked at Stiles' sleeping face. He healed most of the bruises on the young teen. The only ones remaining were the ones Derek couldn't reach without moving Stiles and risking waking him up, the one on his face and his split lip. He started to raise his arm only to stop when Stiles whimpered and grabbed onto his fingers. Derek felt a shiver travel down his arm and looked at their joined hands.

He never noticed how elegant Stiles' hands were.

He never noticed how _fragile_ they looked.

He raised his free hand and gently touched Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers. Stiles frowned slightly in his sleep.

"Shhhh." Derek whispered before he realized what he was doing. His heart clenched when Stiles stilled immediately and sighed in his sleep. The bruise disappeared slowly, and Derek looked at the small cut on Stiles' lip. He moved until he kneeled beside the couch, his hand still firmly clasped by Stiles', and looked directly at Stiles' face.

It was funny actually; in a strange way at least.

Stiles always looked larger than life.

He always defied all logic.

He always stood proud.

If Derek were to be perfectly honest with himself he envied the younger man.

Stiles never doubted himself.

He never doubted his actions.

He never questioned his decisions.

He wore his heart on his sleeve, and did his best even when the situation seemed hopeless.

_'Can't you trust me this __once__?'_ Derek snorted. He leaned his arm beside Stiles on the couch and leaned his chin on it, his eyes focused on Stiles' sleeping face.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, if there was _anyone_ he trusted more than he trusted himself it was Stiles.

Scott's betrayal didn't hurt as much as the thought that Stiles of all people betrayed him.

Even though he never showed it he knew; he simply _knew_ that Stiles was a better man than any of them.

Scott was too involved with Allison to see further than his own nose; his own selfish needs.

Isaac, Boyd and Erica?

Well, Isaac at least stayed even after Scott walked over him; just like he walked over everyone else.

Heavens knew where Boyd and Erica were.

Peter? He had yet to prove he was trustworthy.

Derek doubted he could count on Jackson and Lydia. The two were too independent, too _stubborn_ to come to him.

Now that he thought about it, Stiles was the only constant in his life ever since he came back to Beacon Hills. He could always count on the teen to be there when he needed him, no matter how he treated him.

He snorted.

'Laura would laugh her ass off at this.' He thought.

"D'rek." Stiles breathed out in his sleep and Derek's eyes focused on his lips. There was a part of him, a very small, deeply buried part of him that wondered why Stiles whispered his name while asleep. He swallowed as he took a deep breath. Stiles' scent was tainted now.

It wasn't that pure scent of freshly cut grass and spring rain anymore, and it bothered Derek.

It bothered him in ways that _shouldn't_ bother him.

'Why?' a voice in the back of his mind whispered. 'Why _shouldn't_ you be bothered by it? Others touched him. _Others_ hurt him. _Others_ broke him. You should be out there hunting them down like the _animals_ they are!' he frowned at his own thoughts and concentrated on Stiles' closed eyes. Long brown lashes rested on pale, slightly indrawn cheeks. Derek didn't even notice that Stiles lost weight.

His cheekbones were slightly more accented than he remembered. He wondered when it happened. Stiles didn't look like that when they first met. His cheeks were fuller and his lips were a slightly darker color.

He wondered when Stiles started losing weight.

Was it before they faced Peter?

Was it when the Kanima appeared for the first time?

Was it before or after he and Derek were trapped in the swimming pool for 3 hours?

Was it when he realized his best friend was keeping secrets from him?

Did Derek have anything to do with it?

Or was the stress of having to lie to his father too much for the young teen?

'He's not so young.' That voice whispered again. 'He may look young, but on the inside he's too old already.' Derek frowned and leaned his head on his arm, his eyes still focused on Stiles.

He didn't even realize he was rubbing gentle circles into Stiles' hand that was still holding on to his as if it was a lifeline.

Derek focused on the steady beating of Stiles' heart, and on the slow rise and fall of his chest, and with his mind full of questions Derek fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly to sounds of quiet talking. He took a seat only to realize a few facts.

First; the pain he felt yesterday was almost all gone.

Second; he was home.

Third; he had no idea how he _got_ home. Last thing he remembered was going to Derek's. For what reason, he didn't know. He just knew his dad wasn't home and that he couldn't be alone. He simply couldn't.

Which brought him to the fourth fact.

It was Saturday.

On Saturday his dad worked the afternoon shift.

Which means his dad was home.

Which _also_ means, that if he wasn't wrong (and he would recognize Derek's and Peter's voices _anywhere_) his dad was _in the kitchen_, talking peacefully with _Derek and Peter Hale_.

Stiles swallowed over a lump.

He knew what that meant.

He just didn't want to admit it.

He didn't want to accept it.

He stood up and winced at the pain in his lower back and tried to walk towards the kitchen without a limp. He stopped in the doorway and gapped at the image of his father, Peter and Derek sitting at the table with each one of them holding a cup of coffee (since his dad couldn't cook to save his life).

"Stiles?" his dad looked at him only to frown in worry when he saw the bewildered look on Stiles' face.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he rasped out and John snorted.

"You're not dreaming, Stiles. Come here. Peter and Derek explained a lot of interesting things to me." Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he looked at Derek.

"You didn't-…"

"Stiles." John interrupted him and Stiles looked at him. He looked like he was ready to bolt. "Calm down. I'm hurt, but I'm not angry with you. I understand to a point. Come here so we can all talk, alright?" Stiles swallowed difficultly and walked over to the table. He took a seat, hugged his arms around himself, and focused on a smudge on the wooden table.

"Do you want something to eat?" John asked and Stiles shook his head.

"Not hungry." He muttered, refusing to look up. The three older men exchanged looks. Stiles looked so small and delicate at that moment. There was not a trace of the defiant, sarcastic, snarky teen they all knew.

"Stiles." John sighed and Stiles dared spare him a short look. "Son, first I'd like to apologize." John said and Stiles raised his head in shock.

"For what?" John smiled sadly.

"For thinking I was doing a good job being there for you. I realize I failed you in that aspect and I'm sorry."

"Dad, you didn't-…"

"I did. I allowed you to think that you were supposed to take care of me, that you were supposed to worry about me and protect me, when I was the one who was supposed to take care for _you_, worry about _you _and protect _you_." Stiles bowed his head again and sunk lower in his chair. John looked at the two werewolves and they nodded, disappearing from sight before John could blink. He sighed and stood up. Stiles tensed up when he heard the scraping of the chair against the wooden floor.

John frowned when Stiles flinched away from his touch. He steeled his resolve, placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and kneeled beside him.

"I love you, Stiles. And I'm sorry. I really _am_ sorry for failing you, son."

"You didn't fail me, dad." Stiles rasped out. "You never failed me." John swallowed difficultly and quickly made a decision. Stiles tensed up when John wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"We'll get through this together, Stiles. I swear to you. We'll catch them all, we'll fix everything. Just don't shut me out anymore, son. Please. Let me be there for you." Stiles gasped and wrapped his arms around John in a desperate hug.

"I'm sorry, dad! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything." John squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and buried his face in Stiles' shoulder.

"It's okay, son. Everything will be okay." He muttered. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

"What's our next course of action?" Peter asked. They were all sitting in the living room of the Stilinski house. Stiles was in an armchair in a new set of clothes, washed and cleaned, but with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around his legs. His father was sitting on the armrest of the armchair. Derek and Isaac were on the couch. Both looked surprisingly relaxed, especially Derek, and Peter was being his usual sassy self, while sitting in the second armchair with his legs crossed and fingers entwined in front of his mouth with elbows on the armrests.

"Does either one of you have any idea what the Hunters have planned next?" John asked.

"Gerard didn't die. We can be sure of that." Derek spoke up. "He's hiding somewhere, licking his wounds."

"I doubt he'll have many allies willing to work with him now." Peter said. "As much as I understand even his son finally saw him for the monster he is." He said and looked at Stiles. The teen nodded.

"Chris will want to hunt him down." Stiles said. "He's a threat now. Scott-…" he choked a bit on his once best friend's name and winced. "He'll probably work with him and Allison on hunting Gerard."

"Should we look for Erica and Boyd?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know where they went after Chris set us all free." Stiles said. "They may have run in the opposite direction." Derek was about to say something when the doorbell rang. The werewolves looked at the doorway with matching frowns.

"Now _this_ is surprising." Peter muttered as John stood up.

"I'll take that." He said and left to get the door.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked and looked at Derek who had a look of slight surprise on his usually scowling face.

"Trust me. You'll be just as surprised as we are." Isaac said although Stiles could see some excitement on his face. In that moment his father came back in followed by none other than Lydia and Jackson who stopped in their tracks when they didn't only find Stiles there, but the three werewolves as well.

"Did we miss something?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Stiles was with Scott." She looked at Stiles who winced and pulled in on himself even more.

"Why don't you two sit down so Derek can tell you everything?" John said. "You want some coffee?"

"I could go for some." Lydia said and took a seat in the last free armchair. Jackson kept looking at everyone with hesitance written all over his face.

"No one will bite you, Jackson." Isaac teased with a small smirk. Jackson looked at him before he looked at Stiles again. Their eyes met for a second before Stiles looked away from him and started fiddling with the seams of his pants.

"You're different." Jackson commented and Stiles tensed up.

"I'm not." He rasped out and Jackson frowned.

"Jackson." Derek interrupted whatever the captain of the Lacrosse team wanted to say. Jackson looked at him. "Take a seat. We'll tell you everything we know after _you_ tell us why you're here." Derek said. Jackson looked at Lydia and she nodded at him. He walked over to her and took a seat on the armrest of her armchair.

"Jackson and I talked a lot last night." Lydia said. "We know he can't survive alone. Wolves work best in Packs. I don't doubt it's the same for werewolves." Stiles chuckled at that and looked at Lydia.

"Could have known you'd figure _that_ out." He said and Lydia smiled at him while Jackson frowned.

"McCall is out of question." Jackson said and looked at Derek. "You were the one to give me the Bite. That makes you my Alpha. I know I've screwed things up but-..."

"We _all_ screwed things up." Derek said and glanced at Stiles. John came back at that moment with coffee for everyone. "What we need to do now is fix everything."

"Why are you here anyway? I thought Stilinski was part of McCall's Pack." Jackson said, and he and Lydia frowned when Stiles winced and bowed his head, John growled and the three werewolves looked down with dark looks.

"We thought that as well." Peter spoke lowly all traces of sass gone.

"Stiles?" Lydia called out and Stiles spared her a look before he looked at his knees again. "Stiles, what happened?" she asked firmly. Jackson frowned when Stiles' heart started picking up speed.

"Gerard took Stiles, Erica and Boyd." Derek said. "He took him so that he would force my location out of him, thinking Stiles was part of my Pack."

"Oh God." Lydia whispered and to the surprise of everyone in the room, she stood up, walked over to Stiles, took a seat beside him and hugged him. She almost cried when Stiles flinched at her touch, but only hugged him tighter. After a few moments Stiles relaxed and leaned his head on her chest as she held him.

"Stiles came over to the Hale House yesterday. We came back here because it's not safe out there right now." Derek said.

"I suppose you know everything now, Sheriff." Jackson said and John nodded.

"Yeah. I only wish I knew it sooner. Gerard would be behind bars already."

"There's nothing you could have done." Peter said and John looked at him with a frown. "Hunters have connections everywhere. He would have gotten out of jail before you had the time to figure out what was going on. They are a crafty bunch, especially Gerard Argent."

"Chris Argent isn't like him though." Derek said and looked at Stiles. "He lives by the Code. I have no doubt that he will go after Gerard."

"Will we join him?" Isaac asked, although he didn't sound overly happy with that idea.

"No." Derek said and shook his head. "Gerard _is_ our problem. I have a bone to pick with him." His eyes flashed red. "We will hunt him on our own; our way." He said and Isaac and Peter nodded at him. Derek looked at Jackson and the teen frowned. "How come you came to Stiles?" he asked and Jackson shrugged.

"It was Lydia's idea actually. She knew that if we wanted to find you we would have to talk with Stiles."

"I didn't know we would actually find you here." She said and looked down at Stiles with a worried frown. "Will you be staying here from now on? The Hale house isn't the best living place."

"They could." John said and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Dad?" Stiles muttered in wonder and John smiled at him.

"I want you safe, son. They can keep you safe." He said. "There's room in the basement. We can make it more fitting to live in as long as this Pack doesn't grow more than it already has."

"I doubt it will." Derek said and looked in John's eyes. "Thank you, Sheriff."

"It's John." The older man said. "You said that as an Alpha you're supposed to protect your Pack. Do that and the two of us will get along nicely. Fail, and I'll exchange the bullets in my gun with bullets filled with so much Wolfbane you'll be walking funny for a while." To everyone's surprise Stiles snickered at that.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"What?" he asked and looked at Derek. "You should be happy. Dad usually threatens with death, not crippling." Derek smirked and John snorted.

"Does that mean you two are now officially part of our Pack?" Isaac asked with excitement written clearly over his face.

"As much as I understand Stiles _is_ part of your Pack." John said with a clear note of warning in his voice directed at Derek.

"He is." Derek said in full conviction and Stiles looked at him with slight surprise.

"What about you two?" John asked and looked at Jackson and Lydia.

"If we're accepted." Jackson asked and Derek nodded.

"You are. You're my First Beta, Jackson. And something tells me you and Isaac will work great together." He said and looked at Isaac who grinned at Jackson. If he had a tail he would be wagging it from side to side in excitement. Jackson swallowed and nodded at that. It was obvious he was trying not to smile.

"Lydia?" Derek asked and she snorted.

"Stiles and Jackson are yours. I'm in." She said.

"And so am I." John said and nodded. "On one condition; no more secrets." Stiles swallowed and looked at Derek.

"Derek?" he asked and the man nodded.

"No more secrets." He said and Stiles smiled at him slightly.

"We'll need to bring our things from the Hale house." Peter spoke and Derek nodded.

"Jackson, Lydia. You two should stay with your parents. We don't want to attract too much attention. We'll arrange it so we have Pack nights regularly, and you will have to come with me and Isaac in the forest for training." Jackson nodded and smiled finally.

"Can't wait." He said.

"Lydia, you and Stiles will need to learn a few things as well." Derek added.

"I can teach them self defense." John volunteered. "It's not much, but at least they'll be able to run away quicker." Derek nodded at that.

"Unless Stiles is willing to reconsider his decision." Peter said and Stiles looked at him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Uncle, don't." Derek said and Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? I told you already, I regret nothing as I regret not biting _Stiles_ instead of Scott. Personally, I believe Stiles would be a great werewolf." Everyone looked at Stiles when he chuckled. He looked at Peter with a look no one understood. It was dark and dull, and there was something in his eyes no one could define.

"I may be accepted as a member of this Pack, Peter." He said. "I don't say I'm not happy about it, but I'm not werewolf material. Nothing guarantees my ADHD would disappear with the Bite. I sincerely doubt Derek would want to deal with a hyperactive werewolf. He'd bite my head off within a month."

"You're not exactly all that hyperactive, Stilinski." Jackson said and Stiles looked at him with that same look.

"You're not such a stuck up son of a bitch you were, Whittemore." He bit out.

"Stiles-..."

"No, dad." Stiles snapped and stood up. "You may think that you wouldn't need to worry about me anymore, but I'm talking from experience. I don't think we need another Kanima in town." He said and walked out of the living room. "I'm going to my room. See you later."

"What did he mean by that?" Isaac asked in a small voice. "Why does he think he'd become a Kanima if you bit him?"

"He thinks we don't want him in the Pack." Peter said and everyone looked first at him and then at Derek. "He thinks we're doing this out of obligation and guilt."

"Nonsense." Lydia said. "Stiles is a great guy! And he'd make a great werewolf. He's smart and quick witted, and he _obviously_ has more control over himself than we originally thought he has."

"So why does he think we don't want him?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe because you never showed it." Peter said and looked at Derek. "Now that I think about it, _you_ my dear nephew, never offered the Bite to him. You bit Jackson when he came asking. You offered the Bite to Erica, Boyd and Isaac, and yet you never offered it to Stiles." Derek frowned at that. "I think it's quite obvious he doesn't differ much from all of us. Why didn't you offer the Bite to him?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest his eyes focused on the tea table in front of him.

"He refused the Bite from you." Derek spoke lowly. "I thought he really didn't want to be a werewolf. He had you." He said and looked at John. "I don't think Scott's the only reason Stiles didn't run away from all that was happening. You were a major reason Stiles continued to throw himself into everything. He didn't want you in it because you work a dangerous job as it is. If he came asking for the Bite I wouldn't have hesitated. I _know_ he'd be a good wolf; a much better wolf than Erica, Boyd and Scott."

"Wow." Peter said. "I think that's the most you've said since _birth_." Derek glared at him while others chuckled.

"But he's not acting like Stiles anymore." Lydia said and everyone looked at her. She looked Derek in the eyes and frowned. "What happened to him? I want to know _exactly_ what they did to Stiles."

"Now that you mention it-..." John said and looked at Derek. "You somehow managed to avoid telling me exactly _what_ those sons of bitches did to my son. He flinched away from my touch this morning. He tensed up and flinched away from _Lydia_." John's voice was steadily rising. "I want to know _what_ they did to him, because if they only beat him up he wouldn't be flinching away from touch!"

"I think you know, John." Derek said and looked in John's eyes. John's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the raw rage and hatred in Derek's eyes. It was so potent, such a pure and searing white, hot _rage_ that it took his breath away.

It didn't need to be said.

It didn't need to be said when he saw, he _saw_ the way Stiles walked, he saw the way Stiles hesitated when he took a seat, _saw_ the way he winced when he climbed the stairs.

His mind went blank and he saw red.

"I want the Bite." He growled out and everyone in the room tensed up. Derek frowned and slowly stood up.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" he asked and John looked at him. Derek knew that look. He saw it once in his father's eyes. It was a look he would remember forever. His father had that look in his eyes when a guy broke up with Laura because she didn't want to sleep with him. He _tried_ to force himself on her, but Laura was a werewolf. He didn't count on that. He didn't know what hit him.

Stiles wasn't a werewolf.

Stiles couldn't fight off several guys.

Stiles couldn't protect himself.

"I know. I _want_ the Bite."

"It could just as easily kill you." Derek said and John snorted.

"Not before I tear those sorry bastards to pieces." He growled and his eyes darkened.

"Stiles wouldn't want-..."

"Stiles doesn't have a say in this matter." John said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "I already said I want in on all of this. Yes, you would be my Alpha. You hadn't been the best Alpha up until now, but you're young. You have a lot to learn and you're willing to learn and do your best. That's good enough for me."

"What if it hurts Stiles' feelings?" John looked at Peter.

"And what if he leaves the Pack? As much as I understand he saved your asses countless times. Whether you all want to admit it or not, you wouldn't have gotten this far without him."

"You're right about that." Derek said and John looked at him, while the others looked at Derek in surprise. He practically admitted out loud that Stiles was important to the Pack, but he also agreed that Stiles saved him more times than he cared to count. "And you're right. The way he is now, he could decide that we don't want him around and he could leave. With you as a firm member of the Pack he would think twice before leaving." John nodded.

"He needs us. He needs all of us." He said. "He managed to jump back to normal after his mother died, but this is not something he'll manage to look over and move on. I want revenge, Hale. I want them to feel everything they put Stiles through."

"Didn't know you were such a beast, Sheriff." Peter said with a smirk and John looked at him. His eyes were almost black with rage.

"Trust me, Peter." He said. "You've seen nothing yet." He looked at Derek again. "I said it and I mean it. I want the Bite." Derek nodded.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Derek asked and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Derek nodded.

"Tonight then." He said and John nodded.

"What about Gerard?" Jackson asked. "He was in my head for some time. I know how he's thinking. He'll want revenge. He's good at hiding, and even though his son will no longer listen to him, or want to work with him, that doesn't mean he won't find Hunters as crazy as he is."

"Seems you're not as dumb of a blonde as I thought you were." Peter said and Jackson glared at him while Isaac snickered.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Derek said. "For now we have other worries." He looked at John. Before he managed to say something he tensed up, closely followed by Isaac, Peter and Jackson.

"Is that-..."

"Well, well, well." Peter muttered and smirked. "Look what the _wolf _dragged in." He muttered while Lydia and John looked at the werewolves in wonder.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. In that moment the doorbell rang.

"Get in." Derek growled lowly and John jumped in his place when he heard the door open. A moment later they closed, and Erica and Boyd walked in. Their clothes were in tatters, but they looked well enough, save for the dirt on their faces, and the fear in their eyes.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and the two stopped in the doorway.

A heavy silence settled over the room. The two had their heads bowed, their eyes focused on the floor and their hands fisted by their sides.

"Well?" Derek said and the two flinched.

"We're sorry."

"SORRY?!" Derek roared and his eyes flashed Alpha red. "You RAN AWAY! You allowed yourselves to GET CAUGHT! You weren't smart enough to conclude that the Argents would catch you before you crossed the borders of Beacon Hills! You abandoned Isaac! You allowed Stiles to get-…"

"WE'RE SORRY!" Erica screamed and fell to her knees, while Boyd squeezed his eyes tightly shut and his jaw tightened. "We tried to get free! We tried! We did everything we could! They took Stiles to another room and all we could do was listen! We were too weak to save him!"

"Gerard had us shackled and attached to an electric shocker." Boyd growled lowly and raised his head. "We came back to check up on Stiles. We know we have no right to be here-…"

"Damn right you don't." Everyone tensed up and turned to look at Stiles. The teen was standing in the doorway with his arms hugged around him. He was pale, his eyes were dull and he was shivering.

"Stiles, you should be-…"

"I heard you shouting." Stiles interrupted Derek and the Alpha shut up, knowing he was in the wrong. Erica looked at Stiles, kneeling in front of him. A small smile pulled on her lips, but it vanished when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Stiles-..."

"You betrayed your Pack." Stile hissed and Erica flinched away from him. She bowed her head and leaned on her arms, while Boyd couldn't even look at Stiles. "You betrayed you Alpha. You betrayed the man who gave you the chance to be more than the meager, weak humans you both were. You-..."

"They tortured us, Stiles!" Erica screamed.

"They tortured _me_!" Stiles screamed right back at her. "All they did to _you_ was attach you to an electric shocker; do you know what they did to me, hm?" Stiles hissed and kneeled in front of Erica. "Do you?" he hissed.

"Please, Stiles. Please." Erica looked at him with pleading eyes. She was shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please, don't." Stiles growled at that.

"They didn't just beat me up." He growled. "They _raped_ me, Erica." He growled and everyone in the room gasped at that admission. "Not just one of them. Gerard had all 4 of his precious _pets_ have a turn." Stiles voice was filled with anger, hate, self-loathing and bitterness.

"Stiles-…"

"And still I didn't tell them anything." He growled. "You were just electrocuted, and you betrayed _everyone_."

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." Erica whimpered and Stiles hned. He stood up and took a few steps back not looking at anyone.

"As far as I'm concerned you can stay." He spoke. "It all comes down to Derek. But don't talk to me, don't _think_ of me, don't fucking _look_ at me." He growled and left. Erica whined and pulled in on himself while Boyd stood quietly by her side, his whole body shivering from shame and rage.

"I need to go to work." John whispered. "I don't know about you two kids, but you screwed up big time. Derek, don't forget our deal. I'll see you in the evening." Derek nodded at John, and the man left. He looked at the two Betas again.

"Erica, get up." He growled lowly and she did so.

"I think we should go." Boyd said and Isaac snorted.

"Running again?" he spat and the two flinched.

"If that's what you want then go." Derek said. "But once you leave this house, you should never come back. Run as fast as you can, because the moment you step through that door you are no longer considered members of the Hale Pack. If you _do_ leave, you become Omegas and I will no longer hold any obligation to protect either one of you."

"And what if we stay?" Erica whimpered and looked at Derek. "What if – what if we –…"

"After everything you did, you _still_ have the decency-…"

"Lydia!" Derek snapped and the strawberry blond girl glared at him. Never the less she shut her mouth and glared at Erica and Boyd.

"I'm going to go and check up on Stiles." She muttered and stood up.

"Can I go with you?" Isaac asked and Lydia smiled at him.

"Sure."

"I'm going with you too." Jackson said. "I don't feel like looking at them. I thought _I_ was bad." He muttered and the three left the room, leaving the two deserters alone with Derek and Peter.

"You can stay, but I think you know how it'll be." Derek said and the two looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"We'll do any-…"

"Quiet!" Derek roared and his eyeteeth grew a bit, his eyes glowing red. "You will stay away from Stiles at all times. You won't talk to him. You won't try to approach him in any way, shape or form. You will do what I tell you, _when_ I tell you. You will listen to Jackson, Isaac, Lydia and Peter as if they were me. From now to until you prove yourselves, you are at the bottom of the Pack. If and _only __if _Stiles addresses you, you will not question him. You will do what he tells you to do. Am I making myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes." The two said and Derek nodded.

"I don't care where you two will be staying but until Stiles says differently you won't be staying with us. You'll be informed when a meeting will be held. You'll be going to school normally. Even though you aren't allowed to communicate with Stiles, you will be keeping an eye on him from a distance constantly. If _anything_ happens to him, you will respond to me."

"As you wish." The two said and Derek nodded.

"You're free to go." He said and the two nodded. They left without a word although Erica hesitated at the bottom of the stairs before she followed Boyd.

"I didn't know you had it in you, nephew." Peter said and Derek looked at him over his shoulder.

"I'm the Alpha. I need to keep the best interest of my Pack in sight. They are still my Betas. I couldn't abandon them. And the more there are of us, the safer Stiles and Lydia will be."

"Stiles and Lydia? Or _Stiles_?" Peter stressed out and Derek frowned. Peter chuckled and shook his head. "You are _so_ oblivious, Derek." He muttered.

"To what?" Derek asked and Peter chuckled.

"Now, what kind of uncle would I be if I told you everything?" He said and Derek growled.

"You would be my Beta." He spoke lowly and Peter raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"I'll do my job in training John, Isaac and Jackson. If you send Erica and Boyd to me, I'll train them as well. _You_ my dear nephew should spend as much time as you can with Stiles."

"He's afraid-…"

"And yet he held on to your hand the whole night." Peter interrupted Derek and the Alpha frowned slightly. "He feels safe around you, Derek. Damn it he _suffered_ for you. He _suffered_ to stop Gerard Argent from finding you. He's not afraid of you. If I had to take a wild guess I'd say he's afraid _for_ you. Just like he fears for his father." Derek's eyes filled with confusion. Peter sighed and shook his head. "You are still so _young_." He muttered and Derek glared at him.

"Maybe if you stopped speaking in riddles-…"

"Now, now, now." Peter interrupted Derek again and smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

Derek rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me." He said and Peter smirked. 'I'll figure it out myself.'

* * *

Lydia looked at Isaac and Jackson before she knocked on Stiles' door.

"Stiles? Can we come in?" she asked.

"Sure." She heard Stiles' muffled voice and entered his room. It was strangely _clean_. She looked at Jackson and Isaac again and then at Stiles. The teen was lying on the bed with his back facing the door. The window was sealed shut and the drapes were pulled over it tightly so no light came through.

"Stiles?" she whispered and walked over to the bed.

"I'm not good company right now, Lyds." He muttered. Lydia sighed and toed off her shoes to the surprise of Isaac and Jackson. She walked over to Stiles' bed and took a seat.

"Move over, you big lump." She muttered and Stiles raised his head to shoot her a dull look. She pushed him slightly before she lay down, wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face between his shoulder blades. Stiles looked at Jackson and Isaac with wide, confused eyes. The two exchanged a look, shrugged, and then proceeded to take off their shoes. Both took off their jackets and then moved over to the bed. Jackson lay behind Lydia and threw an arm over her only to place it on Stiles' stomach. Stiles tensed up minutely and a shiver wrecked his body.

"The bed's too small." Isaac whined as he tried to find a place for himself. "A-ha!" He cheered and grinned. He rounded the bed and started pushing Stiles towards Lydia, until he lay down and pulled Stiles practically on top of himself. Stiles was too shocked to do anything but go with it. Isaac threw one arm behind his head and hugged Stiles to his chest.

Stiles was as stiff as a board. Lydia threw one leg over Stiles' and Jackson did so as well, while Stiles had one leg between Isaac's and the slightly younger teen crossed their ankles.

"Relax, Stiles." Lydia whispered and nuzzled her face against his back. Stiles swallowed and closed his eyes. He rested his head on Isaac's chest and felt the youngest werewolf rest his chin on top of his head.

No one said a word for a long while. Jackson and Isaac seemed to be listening to what was going on downstairs.

"What did Derek decide?" Stiles asked in a small voice after some half an hour.

"He allowed Erica and Boyd to stay, but laid down some ground rules." Isaac informed him. "Basically they're on the bottom of the food chain." Stiles nodded slightly.

"I shouldn't have been so-…"

"Don't even _think_ that." Lydia interrupted him and Jackson hummed in agreement.

"It's their own fault. They never should have left." He said.

"But-..."

"Stiles, don't." Lydia said. "Don't try to justify them, alright? Forget about those two and focus on yourself for once." Stiles swallowed and nuzzled closer to Isaac.

Surprisingly, this didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

He even felt somehow _safe_.

"What did you talk about when I left?" he asked. He couldn't stand the silence. He couldn't stand it. His mind was running in circles all the time, and he just couldn't handle it right now.

"Your dad figured out what they did to you." Lydia said and Stiles tensed up before Lydia started rubbing suiting circles in his back. Jackson unconsciously started rubbing small circles in Stiles' stomach, and Isaac was playing with the seams of Stiles' hood. "He asked Derek to turn him."

"Wh-…"

"Don't move and listen." Lydia said and Stiles listened to her, although he was tense again. "It's what he wants. I would ask for the Bite if I knew it would work this time." Lydia said and Stiles frowned slightly.

"Maybe it would." He muttered. "We should ask Deaton about why it didn't work the first time around."

"You think he might know?" Jackson asked and Stiles hummed. He was starting to relax.

He was warm.

He was safe.

He was cuddled between two werewolves and the smartest girl of their generation, of course he felt safe.

"Yeah. He knows _everything_." Jackson, Isaac and Lydia chuckled. Lydia sighed and smiled when Jackson nuzzled against her neck.

She was happy.

Jackson was back. He was a werewolf now, but that didn't matter. They were together again, and now they were a part of a Pack.

Jackson was at peace. He finally found a place where he belonged.

Isaac was practically thrilling. Maybe now they would be a real Pack; a _real family_.

Stiles was slowly falling asleep. Surprisingly his mind was quiet. He shifted slightly and winced when Lydia's leg bumped against his behind and a shiver of pain ran up his back.

"Sorry, S-..."

"It's okay." Stiles groaned out. His breath hitched in his throat when Isaac pushed his arm under his shirt. "What are you-..."

"Relax. I'm trying to make you feel better." He said. Stiles' eyes widened when he actually felt the pain going away.

"Didn't know you could do that." He muttered and everyone chuckled when he yawned.

"Sleep, Stiles. We'll be here when you wake up." Lydia said and hugged him. As he fell asleep to their mixed scents and steady breathing, the last thing he heard from Lydia actually brought a small smile on his face.

"We'll always be here."


	2. Painful Encounters

_**If you're going through Hell... keep going.**_

_**- Winston Churchill**_

* * *

"Where are Derek and my dad?" Stiles asked when he came down into the kitchen and found Isaac and Peter there.

"They went to the old Hale house. Your dad insists on receiving the Bite, and Derek didn't want to do it here." Stiles swallowed and paled slightly.

"Why didn't he come to talk with me? What if he-…"

"Stiles." Peter stopped him and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your dad is a strong man. He'll survive the transformation, I'm sure of it." Peter said. Stiles looked at Isaac and saw that same certainty written all over his face.

"Come here. You hadn't eaten anything all day." Isaac said and offered his hand to Stiles. The human teen swallowed difficultly and took Isaac's hand. Stiles chuckled weakly when Isaac started taking out cereals and milk.

"You call that eating?" Stiles rasped out and Isaac blushed slightly.

"I'm not the best cook in the world. I can't cook something edible to save my life." Stiles chuckled and Peter smiled at the two teens.

"Sit down. I'll make us something."

"Stiles-…"

"I need - I need to do something, Isaac." Stiles interrupted the taller teen. "Please? Besides." Stiles gifted Isaac with a small smile. "I have no doubt that Derek and dad will want to eat something when they come back home." He said. Isaac grinned at him.

"Home?" His eyes glowed happily and Stiles chuckled. Peter's heart warmed at the image Stiles made when he was smiling.

He never regretted anything as he regretted turning Scott instead of Stiles; nothing at all.

"Yeah, Isaac." Stiles said. "Home." If Isaac had a tail he would be wagging it like mad.

"So, what are you making?" Isaac asked and took a seat while Stiles snickered and went into the kitchen.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

"You think it'll be good this way?" Stiles asked as he, Peter and Isaac looked around the basement they redecorated into something more fitting for living. They used the things Derek and Peter brought over while Isaac, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson slept.

The basement consisted of three separate rooms. They unpacked some of Stiles' and John's old things. They found a few old couches they never remembered to throw away, and a low rickety tea table. They also found Stiles' old bed and mattress, and put it in one room, together with a small wardrobe. In the third room they placed the things they salvaged from the Hale house, which consisted of the chest Derek always carried with himself, an old bed and a few other small things.

"Good enough for now." Peter muttered and Isaac grinned.

"It's perfect." He said and Stiles chuckled.

In the next moment the two tensed up.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked with his voice filling with panic. Isaac's grin almost split his face and Peter let go of a sigh of relief.

"They're back." Peter said and Stiles' heart skipped a beat. He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. He ran into the hallway only to stop in his tracks when he found his dad and Derek standing there. John's shirt was ripped on his wrist, and there were traces of blood, but he was neither pale nor did he look like he was dying.

"Hey, S-..." if he were still human his breath would have been kicked out of him from the force Stiles threw himself on him with. "Stiles-…"

"I was so worried." Stiles whispered in John's shoulder. John's heart skipped a beat and he wrapped his arms around Stiles, holding his newly acquired strength in check. He looked at Peter and Isaac when Derek walked over to them. The three were smiling at him and Stiles. John smiled at them and buried his face in his son's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright now, Stiles. I promise. Everything will be alright." He said and felt Stiles shiver against him.

"I know, dad." Stiles whispered and hugged him tighter. "I know."

* * *

"You call that _running_?! Faster!" John snapped at Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Erica. The whole Pack was at the Hale House. Peter and Derek were sitting beside Lydia and Stiles in the shade, while John oversaw the training of the four young werewolves.

He adapted surprisingly quickly to being a werewolf. In only two weeks he achieved a great level of control that matched Peter's easily.

After the initial few days, the Pack fell into a routine. Stiles and Lydia started learning self-defense from John and they were progressing nicely. Stiles talked with Deaton and the kind man gave him a book of spells and told him that if he needed any help at all to just come to him.

He and Lydia were eager students and after only two weeks they were already at the middle of the book with the spells memorized and perfected.

Scott was nowhere to be found. They heard no word from him or the Argents.

With the full moon closing in on them, they were all growing restless, not only because it would be John's first full moon, but because they _still_ didn't know what happened with Gerard.

"This one seems useful; _very_ useful." Lydia muttered and Stiles looked over his notes at the page Lydia was studying.

"Are those runes?" Stiles asked and Lydia nodded.

"They are. They are protection runes. As much as I understand you write them on specific places in a house or whatever room you want to protect. Then you have to make a paste out of mountain ash, avens, benzoin, cumin and feverfew. You mark the runes with the paste and burn it." Stiles hummed.

"When's it best to do that?"

"Sickle Moon." Lydia said and sighed. "Wish we found it earlier." She muttered and Stiles hummed.

"We can still do it." He said and took the book from Lydia to read about the spell. "Look; Avens makes it impossible for an unwanted person or someone undesired to enter the house. The one performing the ritual must be the one to lead everyone into the place protected by the runes. Once they _do_ that the person can come in and out freely until the performer verbally forbids them from entering."

"You should do it." Stiles looked up when Derek stopped. The Alpha leaned over Stiles to look at the book with his arms crossed over the backrest of Stiles' chair. The teen gulped and his heart skipped a beat.

Ever since they started living together Derek was constantly around Stiles. The only time when he _wasn't_ was when Stiles was at school.

Stiles didn't know if Derek knew what his closeness did to him.

He didn't know if Derek even understood why his heart skipped a beat every time he would pass beside him, or say his name, or accidentally touch him or look at him or – well, you know.

For the first few days Stiles couldn't help the constant flinching. Then one night he and Derek were alone at home. Stiles fell asleep only to have the same nightmare again. Since his father slept on the same floor as him, he was the one who would come wake him up from the nightmare. But his dad wasn't home, and neither was Isaac.

It just started getting worse. In his nightmare he couldn't see their faces. He was back in that small room and they were hitting him and tying him up. He knew what would come next. He knew the pain that would come, the feeling of fear and helplessness and disgust.

But it never came.

Instead he woke up being held against Derek's chest with the werewolf whispering to him that he was safe, that everything would be alright, and that they would never hurt him again.

From that moment on, Stiles could say that he started noticing, alright, _admitting_ that he was attracted to Derek.

And that brought him nothing but sleepless nights and more thoughts of inadequacy and bitterness.

Derek would never want him.

He was human.

He was dirty.

He was used goods.

Derek would never want him.

Besides, Derek wasn't even gay; hell, he wasn't _bi_!

But try as he might Stiles couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat whenever Derek was nearby.

"Stiles?" he flinched and looked up at Derek only to realize that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I called you for at least 5 times." Derek said with a worried frown. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked and Stiles frowned.

"I – I'm sorry. Must have spaced out." He muttered and looked at the book.

"You never space out, Stiles." Lydia said and Stiles shot her a small glare.

"There's a first time for everything." He said and looked at the book stubbornly, missing the significant look Peter shot at Derek and the way John rolled his eyes.

Derek glared at Peter and shook his head. The teens barely covered their chuckles. Lydia rolled her eyes only to smile and lean closer to Stiles when the teen looked at her.

Derek showed Peter to come to the side while John shouted at the young werewolves to gather up so that he could match them up for sparring.

Lydia engaged Stiles into a discussion about the spell while Peter and Derek walked to the side.

"Dear nephew of mine, would you _please_ be so kind and explain to me _why_ you haven't made your move yet?" Peter asked in exasperation and Derek glared at him, his eyes flashing red for a second.

"Maybe because he was _raped_ not _three weeks ago_?" Derek growled under his breath.

"And what about the fact that he actually _likes_ you?" Peter asked.

"Just because his heart beats irregularly around me doesn't mean he _likes_ me, uncle. It could also mean that he's _afraid of me_!" Derek hissed through his teeth.

"He's not afraid of you." John's voice carried over to them. He had his back turned on them with his arms crossed over his chest, but he was obviously listening to them, although he was focused on the teens practicing in front of him. "He actually_ likes_ you." Derek rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You say that as though it is a bad thing." Peter said and John chuckled lowly.

"I'd rather he be with Derek for whom I _know_ will protect him and treat him the way he deserves to be treated then with some stupid kid who will play with him." Derek swallowed over a lump.

"Besides. I can always shoot you." Derek choked up at that and Peter covered his mouth with his hand as not to laugh out loud.

Derek took a small step back with a frown.

Alright, he _did_ like Stiles.

Not just _like_.

He _wanted_ Stiles.

He _wanted _the teen for himself_._

He wanted to be the one Stiles would look to for protection. He wanted to be the one Stiles smiled at, the one Stiles got angry with for not taking proper care of himself, the one Stiles looked at with fondness when he'd do something stupid, the one Stiles would scream at for risking his life.

He wanted to be the one Stiles _loved_.

He wanted to help him.

He wanted to hold him.

He wanted to love him.

He _did_ love him.

Peter snickered when Derek's eyes widened.

He could practically _see_ the wheels turning in Derek's head.

"So?" he asked and Derek looked at him. "Will you _finally_ make a move?" Derek swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I-…" Derek started but stopped. "I will. _But not immediately_." He stressed out when Peter sighed and John snickered.

"Don't take too long." Isaac's voice suddenly joined the fray. "Someone might steal him away." Derek growled at that.

"I heard Danni talking with Steven today at school." Jackson said. "Steven wants to ask Stiles out but doesn't know if he's gay or not." Derek's eyes glowed red at that and every single werewolf on the field shivered.

"That's some serious competition there, Derek." Peter muttered and Derek glared at him.

"Fine." He growled. "I'll talk to him about it the first chance I get." He grunted and Peter smiled at him widely.

"Good boy." He said.

"I'm still your Alpha." Derek growled and Peter raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine. Fine. Don't bite my head off." He said and all but _ran_ over to Stiles and Lydia.

"Wrap it up for today!" John snapped. The teen wolves breathed sighs of relief and gathered around John.

"Erica, Boyd; you're free to go." The two exchanged a look before they looked at Derek.

"I thought you were told to leave." He said and the two winced.

"We just wanted to talk." Erica said and took a step forward. Her eyes strayed to Stiles for a second and Derek growled lowly.

"We're doing everything you want us to do." Boyd said. "We just-…"

"You just _what_?" Derek growled and took a step forward, making the two teens take a step back. "You-…"

"Derek." Derek stopped immediately when Stiles spoke up from behind him. He looked at the teen when he walked over to him and placed his hand calmingly on his forearm. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Stiles and the teen sighed. He looked at Erica and Boyd and took a step towards them.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked and Erica smiled at him weakly.

"Stiles, we just wanted to tell you how-…"

"Sorry you are?" Stiles finished for her, pursed his lips and nodded his head, his eyes darting to the side. "Erica, do you have nightmares?" he asked and Erica looked at him in wonder.

"I – I – No." She said and Stiles hummed.

"Boyd?"

"No." The tall teen said and Stiles nodded slightly.

"Erica, do you flinch when someone touches you?" Erica paled.

"No." She whispered and started pulling back. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Boyd and the huge teen wolf shook his head.

"Does either one of you wake up choking on his own breath, on the verge of a panic attack? Do you constantly look over your shoulder because you feel as though they're just around the corner and no matter what your Alpha does, no matter what your friends do, they'll catch you and do all those horrible, horrible things to you? Do you wake up in the middle of the night with the taste of someone's _dick_ on your _tongue_?! Do you?!" he snapped. The two flinched back and Erica whimpered. "DO YOU?!"

"No!" Erica snapped and Stiles snorted.

"Thought so." He said. "You've had your talk with me." Stiles turned on his heel and walked away.

"Stiles!" Erica called out to him and jumped to run after him only to have Derek grab her arm and Lydia stop right in front of her.

"You're really not all that smart, are you?" Lydia said and Erica sneered at her.

"I just wanted-…"

"You're a constant reminder of what happened to him!" Lydia snapped.

"Isaac, go after Stiles." Derek spoke lowly and Isaac nodded.

"On it." He said and disappeared.

"We didn't-…"

"You don't have to do anything, Boyd." Peter said. "Every times Stiles sees you he remembers Gerard and his basement. Every time you speak, he remembers. Every time you're mentioned, he remembers. Why do you think he hasn't been to a single Pack Meeting?"

"I didn't-…"

"You didn't _think_." Jackson said and Erica glared at him.

"Enough." Derek interrupted them and everyone looked at him. "I think that was more than enough contact with Stiles for you." He said. "A week ago we could barely touch him without him flinching. Last night was the first time he slept through the night. If he regresses back to either-…"

"Derek, please-…"

"If he regresses back to either one of those things, you will be banned from practice!" Derek interrupted Erica. "You'll have separate training times. You're both free to go." Derek said. The two exchanged a look before they turned their backs on the Pack and left.

"Derek-…"

"No, Peter." Derek said and looked at his uncle. "Stiles just started opening up again. I know he _chose_ to talk to them, but I will _not_ have him in pain because those two can't understand what he's going through."

"All the more why you should talk to him as soon as possible." John said and Derek looked at him with a confused frown. John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Right now, Stiles is in a very dark place." He said. "What he lived through makes him associate everything with it."

"I don't-…"

"Derek." John interrupted him and sighed. "Think of it this way." He said and scratched his head. "Image your wolf being your worst nightmare; everything you fear. Then imagine your human side as everything you are. Now, everything you are is being suppressed by your worst nightmare. It haunts you. It slowly kills you from the inside out. Now, as a werewolf, you can keep your wolf in the back of your mind; you can control it. Picture the Full Moon as something that reminds you of the nightmare; something that makes you fall into it." Derek's eyes widened slightly as he slowly caught on to what John was trying to tell him. "How do you resist the call of the Moon, Derek?" John asked.

"By focusing on my Anchor." Derek said and fisted his hands. He understood. He really did.

"So you're saying Stiles just needs an Anchor." Lydia said and John nodded.

"He needs something to keep him grounded. Today he lost his ground with Erica and Boyd. He needs his Anchor." He said and looked at Derek. "And as much as I'm not overjoyed about it, it's not me I'm talking about." He said and Derek looked at him.

"You know that once I do this, I won't let him go, especially if he accepts the Bite one day." John snorted and smiled slightly.

"Trust me, son." He said and Derek shivered slightly at the endearment. "I doubt he'll want you to let go." Derek nodded.

"Jackson, Lydia. You're free to go. Stick together, alright?"

"As you wish." Lydia said.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Jackson asked and Derek nodded.

"Sure. Get some rest." Jackson smiled slightly and nodded.

"Will do." Derek nodded at them and they left.

"Peter, I'd like to speak to John." Peter nodded.

"I'll see you home." He said and ran off. Derek turned to face John and the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" John asked and Derek took a deep breath.

"I know I'm your Alpha." Derek started and looked John straight in his eyes. "But I'm not asking this as your Alpha." John frowned and nodded his head. "Do you have anything against me being with Stiles?" John snorted.

"I have A LOT against it. First and foremost Stiles is young. You're what… 26?" Derek frowned and nodded slightly. "But that's just the worried father speaking." Derek's frown turned to one of confusion. "As a father, I'm supposed to make sure my son's happy and safe. I failed in that before." John said and Derek was about to say something, but John just shook his head. "Also, there is the fact that I've gotten to know you quite well. I _know_ you'll be good for Stiles. I _know_ he would never be happy with some stupid teen who'd pull on his heart strings and break them piece by piece. He _is_ young, but he also lived through hell." John walked over to Derek and placed his hand on his shoulder. "If Stiles was a normal kid I would never allow you two to be together. But in this situation, you're my first choice." Derek swallowed and nodded his head.

"Thank you, John." Said man nodded at Derek and smiled a small smile.

"Of course, if I turn out to be wrong and you intentionally hurt him, I'll kill you." Derek snorted and chuckled while John winked at him.

"Come on. I'm sure everyone's home by now. Let's go." Derek nodded and they ran towards town.

'Yeah. Let's go _home_.'

* * *

Stiles was wringing his hands together in obvious nervosas.

Except no one was there to see it.

Derek, Peter and John ran off into the woods because Erica and Boyd weren't able to perform their scouting duties today due to them being in school. They missed a lot of classes and they had to stay behind to make up for it. The three went together to be done with it quicker. Jackson and Lydia both had to stay home today; parents' orders.

So it was just Isaac and Stiles until Isaac got called by Deaton, because the man needed help at the clinic.

Then it was just Stiles.

He knew Derek, Peter and his dad could be home any minute, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He snorted and chuckled hysterically as he took a seat in an armchair, pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest.

This was the first time since _that_ happened and everyone found out that he was alone.

There was always, _always_ someone around.

It was too quiet, and Stiles' mind was running in circles.

He started getting better, he really did, but at times when he was alone he would start thinking, and thinking never meant anything good for him, because when he started thinking he started remembering, and when he started remembering?

That was when things got nasty.

In the next moment the doorbell rang and Stiles jumped on his feet. His breath started coming out in short gasps, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and he started shaking. The doorbell rang again and Stiles twitched. He slowly walked into the hallway and towards the door. Behind the tinted glass was a familiar figure and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat.

Stiles couldn't pretend he wasn't home.

He must have heard the frantic beating of his heart.

"Stiles, come on! I _know_ you're home, you duffus!" Stiles swallowed and rushed over to unlock to door. He opened them and looked at Scott's grinning face.

"Scott?" Stiles asked and the teen wolf's grin faded slightly.

"Stiles? What happened to you, man?" he asked and moved to enter only to stop when Stiles didn't move to the side. He frowned and looked in Stiles' eyes. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?" Stiles asked and frowned. "It's been three fucking weeks, Scott! You weren't at school, you didn't call, you did NOTHING!" Stiles snapped and Scott took a small step back with hurt written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I just-…"

"You just WHAT?! Were too busy screwing Allison to give you _best friend_ a _call_?"

"We were trying to track down Gerard! I-…"

"I needed you, Scott!" Stiles snapped and Scott frowned. "You kept secrets from me, you _lied_ to me, and then you just packed up and left!"

"Stiles, I needed to take care of it! Allison-..." Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's always, _always_ about _Allison_!" He said and Scott's frown turned into a glare.

"What are you-…"

"Damn it, Scott!" Stiles snapped. "Don't you see what you're doing?" Scott looked around when an old lady came from around a corner.

"Can we go inside? I'm not-…"

"Get in." Stiles spat out and walked into his house, going straight for the living room. Scott followed him but hesitated when a familiar scent tickled his nose. He didn't remember Stiles' house smelling like this. It was a familiar scent which made Scott feel quite uncomfortable.

He entered the living room and found Stiles pacing.

"Stiles, look. I'm sorry, okay? Allison was broken hearted. Her _grandfather_ –…"

"He tricked her, yeah." Stiles said, stopped pacing and looked at Scott. "Well boo-_fucking_-hoo!" Scott glared at Stiles for that. "Maybe _now_ she'll learn to think for her-_fucking_-self!"

"Stiles-…"

"WHAT!" Stiles snapped at him. "Perfect, little, innocent, _beautiful_ Allison! Don't you _fucking_ remember what she _fucking _did?! She tried to kill you! She tried to kill Derek! Her _mother_ tried to kill you! Her _dad_ beat up Jackson and me! Her_ grandfather_, who _you worked with behind my back_, kidnapped me and tortured me!" Scott's eyes widened at that.

"I didn't-…"

"You didn't _know."_ Stiles said sarcastically and snorted. "Well, that just makes everything better, doesn't it?" Scott frowned at that and bowed his head a little. That scent just wouldn't leave him alone. It was familiar, _very _familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"All you cared about is your perfect little Hunter girlfriend. All you cared about was _your_ selfish need. And what about _me_, Scott?" Stiles hit his chest with his hands and Scott winced at the bitterness in Stiles' voice.

He could see it. He could see that Stiles lost weight, that his eyes were dull, that he seemed nervous and – God, why couldn't he place that scent! It smelled almost like-…

Like the Hale house.

Stiles knew Scott good enough to know the teen just figured something out.

"Stiles?" Scott swallowed and looked Stiles dead in the eyes. "_Why_ does your house smell like the Hale house?" he asked lowly and Stiles tensed up. It took all his self-control not to step back.

"It doesn't smell like the Hale House, Scott." Stiles said. He had nothing to hide; nothing to be ashamed of. Especially not in front of Scott. "It smells like _Pack_." Stiles said and Scott's eyes flashed yellow.

"What are you talking about?" he growled lowly and took a step forward. Stiles snorted and smirked ironically.

"What am I talking about?" He asked. "I'm _telling _you that _my_ _House_ smells like _Pack_."

"It smells like _Derek_!" Scott snapped.

"Because _Derek,_ unlike you, didn't leave me behind! He didn't abandon me! He didn't _lie_ to me!" Stiles screamed and Scott took a surprised step back. "You _didn't know_ Gerard took me! You didn't know he _tortured me_! You didn't – you-…"

"Stiles!"

"Stay away from him!" Scott stood rooted to his spot. Stiles just collapsed under a panic attack. At the almost same moment Derek, Peter and John rushed in. Right now Derek was holding Stiles against his chest, with his wrist over Stiles' ear, as the human teen hyperventilated, fighting to breathe.

"What are you doing here, Scott?" John asked lowly and Scott looked at him in shock.

Thtee weeks.

He was gone for three weeks and all of a sudden Stiles hated him, his house smelled like Derek and his Pack, and Sheriff Stilinski was glaring at him.

"I – I just came to talk with Stiles." He stuttered out.

"That didn't sound like talking to me." John said.

"Stiles, calm down. It's okay. You're safe. It's fine. Breathe with me, Stiles. Breathe. " Derek whispered with his chin resting on top of Stiles' head. The younger man's hands were fisted in Derek's leather jacket and he was holding on to him as if he was a life line.

"What happened?" Scott asked in confusion.

"You left." Peter said and Scott looked at him. "Your best friend was kidnapped and tortured, and you left. You didn't even see that he was hurt. You didn't see that he needed you. You just _left_." John nodded and looked at Scott who gapped when John's eyes turned yellow for a second.

"He turned you." He gasped out and John nodded.

"I asked for it." He said. "I asked for it, because I knew that the only way to keep Stiles around was to become a firm member of the Pack. We are a Pack now, Scott. I don't think you should stay for long." Scott looked at Derek and glared at him.

"You did this."

"No, Scott." Derek said and looked at him. "_You_ did this."

"Wh-…"

"_You_ abandoned Stiles when he needed you most so he came to _me._ _You_ didn't see he was hurt and broken. _I_ did. _We_ did." Derek said and Scott took a small step back. He looked at Stiles who had his eyes tightly shut, and who was clinging onto Derek as if he was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

"I didn't know." Scott rasped out. His eyes looked at the three grown men imploringly, but he found no sympathy there. "I swear, I didn't know."

"More like you didn't _want_ to know." Scott looked behind Peter and John and saw Isaac standing there. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking at Scott with accusation written all over his face.

"Isaac-…"

"You abandoned him, Scott. We thought he was part of _your_ Pack." Peter said. "And you practically _left him to the wolves_." Scott growled at him and his eyes flashed yellow.

"You shouldn't have come, Scott." Isaac said. "Stiles was just starting to get better."

"He's my best friend-…"

"Don't. Shout." Derek growled lowly and Scott felt a shiver run down his spine when Stiles whimpered and pulled himself closer to Derek. "I may not be the most knowledgeable one when it comes to friendship, but I _do_ know that friends don't abandon each other. Stiles never abandoned you. I'm sure of that."

"_Leave_, Scott." John said. "When and _if _Stiles is ready, he'll seek you out. For now it's best if you left." Scott swallowed over the lump in his throat. He looked at Stiles again before he nodded in shame and started to walk towards the door. Before he managed to get out Isaac grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You can tell Allison and Chris that if we smell them anywhere _near_ Stiles, we'll consider it a threat." Isaac said and Scott's eyes widened. "_We hunt those who hunt us_ – isn't that right, Scott?" Isaac's eyes flashed yellow and Scott swallowed. Isaac let him go and he all but ran out of the house.

"Didn't know you had it in you, kid." John muttered as he walked over to Derek and Stiles, and Isaac chuckled darkly.

"With all due respect sir, you haven't seen anything yet." John chuckled as he placed his hand on Stiles' head and gently carded his fingers through his hair.

"He's falling asleep." Derek spoke lowly and John nodded.

"You should take him to his room." He said.

"I'll stay with him. Call me if you need anything." Derek said, picked Stiles up and made his way to Stiles' room.

He walked in and immediately went over to Stiles' bed. He was about to lay Stiles down, but the moment he tried that the teen whimpered and only held on to him more tightly.

Derek's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed over a lump in his throat. He took a seat carefully and toed off his shoes. With all the care in the world he arranged himself on the bed so that Stiles was practically sleeping on him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and somehow managed to pull the blanket over the both of them. He felt warmth grip his heart and a small smile pulled on his face when Stiles finally relaxed, only to nuzzle against him. His grip on his jacket didn't weaken, but at least he wasn't as tense as he was minutes ago.

"D'rek?" Stiles whispered and Derek frowned slightly. He didn't realize Stiles was awake.

"Yeah?" he was unconsciously rubbing suiting circles in Stiles' back. The smaller man shivered and Derek realized what he was doing.

"Dun stop." Stiles murmured and Derek's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Derek said.

"N'ver." Stiles said. He let go of Derek's jacket only to place one hand under his cheek and wrap the other around Derek's waist. "You smell nice." He muttered and Derek chuckled. He raised his hand and gently caressed Stiles' cheek with it.

"Sleep, Stiles." He said and on impulse kissed the crown of Stiles' head. "Sleep."

To Derek's surprise Stiles fell right to sleep.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated completely on Stiles, trusting John and Peter to keep an eye and ear on everything.

Stiles' heartbeat.

Stiles' breathing.

Stiles' scent.

A small smile tugged on Derek's lips.

It was going back to normal; Stiles' scent that is. The scent of fresh cut grass and rain.

But now it was mixed with all of their scents.

He could smell John on Stiles, from when the man hugged him earlier that day.

He could smell Peter on him, from when his uncle patted Stiles' shoulder before they left.

He could smell Isaac, Jackson and Lydia on him from last night when they watched a movie together, the three teens piled up on Stiles on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows.

And finally, he could smell himself on Stiles.

And _heavens_ did it feel good.

* * *

It didn't take long for Stiles to realize that he wasn't alone in his bed. Usually he would wake up to three overly warm bodies, possibly a bunch of strawberry blond, sweet smelling hair in his mouth, Isaac's hand on his stomach and Jackson's leg over his and Lydia's.

_This_ time it was only one body.

A hard, firm, strangely _relaxed_ body.

The scent of leather, rain and forests was heavy in the air and Stiles shivered when he figured out who he was sharing his bed with. He realized also that his pillow's arms were wrapped around him in a protective, almost _loving_ way, and that Derek's breath was sending shivers down his spine every time he would exhale.

He dared looked up only to lose his breath.

Derek was _relaxed_, and he looked _years_ younger. If you looked hard enough, you'd see a small, barely there smile pulling on Derek's lips.

Before he realized what he was doing Stiles reached up and gently traced Derek's lips with the tips of his fingers. When he realized what he did his breath hitched in his throat.

He was about to bolt when Derek's beautiful hazel eyes opened and he looked straight in Stiles' eyes with so much warmth it took Stiles' breath away.

"Hey." Derek rasped out and Stiles swallowed.

"Hey." He said and shivered when Derek stretched slightly and tightened his hold on Stiles.

"Am I –am I to assume that, since my head is still attached to my neck that you didn't – didn't mind me using you as a pillow?" Stiles asked, reversing back to old habits and Derek chuckled.

"Do you think I'd still be here if I minded?" Derek asked and Stiles frowned slightly. He shivered again when he felt Derek's hand on the skin of his back, his fingers gently tracing small circles in his skin. "Do _you_ mind?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him.

Did he?

Shouldn't he be afraid?

Shouldn't he be disgusted?

Did he mind?

No.

No, he didn't.

He felt safe.

He felt as if nothing could touch him.

He felt as if there was nothing and no one in the world beside Derek and him, and the bed they were lying on.

"Stiles?" The teen's mind came back to focus and he found himself looking in Derek's eyes.

His eyes were filled with worry and concern, and something else; something Stiles couldn't name or define.

"Stiles-…"

"How can you stand it?" Stiles asked as tears filled his eyes. "How can you stand to touch me when – I'm not – they-..." Derek moved forward quickly and covered Stiles' lips with his. Stiles moaned slightly when Derek cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Stiles fisted his hands in Derek's jacket. He felt like he needed to push him away, but instead he pulled him closer.

They parted for air and Derek looked in Stiles' eyes.

"You are _not_ tainted." He spoke in full conviction. "You are _not_ dirty, or _impure_, or whatever _stupid_, _meaningless_ thing you're thinking. You're Stiles. The annoying little kid who had the guts to come up to me and tell me, _lie to my face_ that he didn't fear me. You are the brave little human who faced an Alpha Werewolf head on. You are the incredibly strong, smart teen who held me for _3 hours_ above water, when you could have just as easily left me there to drown because I was a right _bastard_ at that time towards you." Stiles chuckled weakly at that. Derek swallowed and leaned his forehead against Stiles'.

They were lying on the bed facing each other. Derek's left hand was over Stiles' hand which was fisted over Derek's heart, and with his right hand he was cupping Stiles' cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"You are the incredibly smart, kind hearted, loyal _man_ who lived through something that would break some of the strongest men in the world, and yet you still have the courage and the strength to step out of your house, joke around with Isaac and Lydia and Jackson, you have enough strength to look over everything Peter did and smile at him, you have so much love in your heart that even though your dad's a werewolf now you _still_ bitch and moan about him needing to eat healthy, and you have enough forgiveness in your heart to let me be here with you after everything I've done to you." Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties and cracked a small smile.

"Wow." He rasped out as tears started to sting his eyes. "I think that's the most I've heard you say ever since I met you." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles lightly.

"Idiot." He muttered and Stiles snickered. He grew serious again, and slight fear entered his eyes.

"What if you get bored with me? What if I-…"

"Never." Derek spoke sharply and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "I'll never grow tired of you. I'll never leave you. I'll wait for you for as long as you need me to wait. I'll never betray you." A few tears escaped Stiles' eyes.

"But _why_?" Derek smiled slightly and kissed Stiles' tears away.

"Because you're hyperactive, annoying, hyperaware, too curious for your own good, sarcastic, snarky, spiteful, defiant, brave, honest, intelligent, witty and so much more." Derek said and pulled Stiles close. Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and held on for dear life. "But more than anything you're _Stiles_." Derek said and Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"And you're everything I need."

* * *

John looked at Peter who smiled slightly at him. They heard everything that happened upstairs.

"Good going, Derek." John said and Peter chuckled. "Good going indeed."


	3. Our Heart

**THE SONG THAT IS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER IS 'SOMEBODY SAVE ME' BY REMY ZERO. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO IT.**

* * *

_**Forgiveness has nothing to do with absolving a criminal of his crime. It has everything to do with relieving oneself of the burden of being a victim; letting go of the pain and transforming oneself from victim to survivor.**_

_**- C.R. Strachan**_

* * *

Stiles was frustrated.

Yes, he was.

He was frustrated with himself, frustrated with the world, frustrated with _everything._

It's been a month since he and Derek started going out together and while it became easier for Stiles to allow others to touch him, while the nightmares started to become fewer and rarer, he couldn't, he simply _couldn't_ let go.

Every time he would catch sight of Erica and Boyd, his heart would start beating quickly, and he'd start losing his breath.

Every time Scott would appear in his line of sight he'd feel weak in the knees.

Every time he'd see Allison, he'd remember Gerard and he would run into the first empty classroom, dial Derek's number and ask him to talk with him.

Derek never failed him.

No matter how long it took he would simply stay on the line and _talk_, which was strange in on itself.

If anyone told Stiles half a year ago that Derek Hale would talk with him on the phone for more than 30 seconds every other day he'd send them a card for a one way trip to the closest loony bin.

Anyway, if anyone told him 6 months ago he would be the boyfriend of said Derek Hale he'd laugh his heart out at them and then crouch somewhere in a corner when he was alone and cry because he thought it impossible.

And yet here he was.

Where you ask?

Alone.

In a classroom.

He's alone in a classroom at the very back of the school with the phone in his hands and trying _not_ to call Derek.

While Derek had nothing against Stiles calling him whenever he needed him, Stiles had a _lot_ against it.

Damn it, he should be able to handle this alone!

He shouldn't be depending on Derek all the time!

Isaac has gotten _worlds_ better. Jackson's actually acting _human_ for once, Lydia's smiling, _Peter_ isn't as creepy as he was before (or he's at least trying not to be), his dad had his first full moon and he practically _aced_ it with his incredible self-control, and Stiles?

Stiles had a feeling he hadn't moved from that dark, dark place he was in after – after _that_.

Christ, he couldn't even say it.

What bothered him most was the fact that no one has seen hide nor hair from Gerard Argent.

That old fucker was either dead and they would soon find his rotting body, or he was somewhere planning retribution, and Stiles was more willing to bet his life on the second option.

He knew damn well what his damn problem was.

Until Gerard Argent and his croons weren't dead and buried 6 feet under he wouldn't be able to rest.

He wouldn't be able to lay down with Derek without thinking of _them_.

He wouldn't be able to kiss Derek without remembering that Derek wouldn't be his first.

He wouldn't be able to move on before he knew that those sorry sons of bitches would never be able to hurt him.

Scott didn't contact him again, but Stiles knew Chris contacted Derek.

His Alpha told him as much.

Chris wanted an Alliance.

Stiles guessed he finally figured out that Derek and his Pack weren't the mindless monsters he thought they were. According to what Derek said Chris wanted his father found and dealt with as quickly as possible, even if it meant burning his rotting body.

Stiles told him to go for it.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed him.

Next day Derek called Chris. They should be meeting today.

Stiles wanted to be there.

He wanted to be able to look at Chris, Allison, Scott, Erica and Boyd.

Correction.

He wanted to be able to look at Erica and Boyd.

They were part of the Pack and Stiles' inability to look at them was stopping the Pack from growing closer.

But Stiles was afraid.

He was afraid of a panic attack, afraid of the nightmares, afraid of relapsing.

And he hated it.

He hated being afraid.

More than anything else in the world he hated being afraid, because it meant he could freeze up in the worst possible moment.

He swallowed over a lump in his throat and threw the phone into the pocket of his red hoody.

He stood up and took a deep breath.

No more.

He knew that if he ever wanted to have a normal life, if he ever wanted to have a _real_ relationship with Derek he would have to get over it.

Even if his dad and Derek and Peter told him it was still early, Stiles knew that he had to get over it sooner or later.

He refused to be the victim.

He was _never_ the victim.

He wasn't exactly a hero either, but curse him if he'll be the damsel in distress any longer.

With another deep breath Stiles took the doorknob in his hand and opened the door.

'No more.' He thought as he stepped out. 'You'll torture me no more.'

* * *

Derek looked around the living room of the Stilinski household; their _home_.

That very thought almost brought a smile on his face, and it would have if Allison, Chris and Scott weren't there. Erica and Boyd also came. Although he still didn't trust them fully, he couldn't deny that the two were giving everything they had to make up for what they did.

Peter, John, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia were also there and Derek felt pride swell in his chest. In one short month they managed to become a Pack he could be proud of. Sure they fought and argued, but at the end of the day, when Stiles would smile at Jackson in a calming way after the blonde Lacrosse captain would manage another day without starting a fight, when Isaac would grin at Stiles because the human teen made his favorite chocolate chip cookies, when Lydia would lay her head on Stiles' shoulder while they were watching a movie, when John and Peter would look up from yet another game of chess and nod at him as he carried a sleeping Stiles to what was deemed _their_ room now (under stipulation that Derek's hands don't go below Stiles' waist of course), Derek knew, he just _knew_ that even though they still had a long way to go, they could call themselves a Pack. He knew Erica and Boyd wanted in on it, but he was firm in his decision to allow that only when Stiles said it was alright.

He concentrated on his human for a second. Stiles' heart was beating just a bit too fast for his comfort, but he attributed it to the Argents, Scott, Erica and Boyd being in the same house as him, even though they weren't in the same room.

"Derek?" said man looked at Allison and she swallowed with slight difficulties. "Won't Stiles be joining us?" she asked and Derek frowned.

"Didn't Scott tell you?" he asked and Allison looked at Scott. The teen looked at the ground. He was slightly pale and his shoulders were hunched.

"He told me Stiles had some problems, but-…"

"Problems?" Jackson drawled and snorted.

"_We_ have _problems_." Isaac said. "_Problems_ you can ignore. _Torture_ and _rape_ not so much." Allison and Chris paled at that while Scott choked up and fisted his hands.

"Isaac-…"

"It's okay." Everyone turned to look at the doorway. Stiles stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's past is past." He said and shifted his weight. He looked at Derek and the Alpha smiled slightly at him making the Argents, Scott, Erica and Boyd look at him with slight shock.

"You joining us after all?" he asked and Stiles gave him a weak smile. He walked over and placed his hand on Derek's forearm. Everyone could practically _see_ Derek's muscles uncoil and shoulders relax a bit. Even his eyes warmed up.

"I need to be here." Stiles said and chuckled lowly. "Otherwise you might start biting heads off for real." Derek chuckled and the 5 people who weren't used to seeing them together gapped when Derek bowed his head and nuzzled his nose against Stiles' cheek.

"Take a seat. We should start." Stiles smiled slightly and nodded. Derek took a seat in an armchair while Stiles sat on the armrest beside Derek. The five were surprised again when Derek placed his hand on Stiles' thigh and the teen entwined their fingers together. Peter, John, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac relaxed slightly, while the other 5 couldn't get over the shock. While Erica and Boyd _were_ part of the Pack they didn't spend time with them, and both felt their guts fall when they realized the closeness the others shared.

Scott felt a bitter taste in his mouth. He was an Omega now. Yes, he had a weak alliance with Chris, and he _had_ Allison but he was still a werewolf without a Pack.

Allison and Chris started feeling slightly uncomfortable. The Hale Pack seemed strong now. Even though they were all relaxed in their places, the two could tell they were ready for anything.

John and Peter took seats in two chairs by the entrance. Chris could tell they were the first line of defense. Derek and Stiles were in the middle of the room. Lydia was sitting in an armchair beside them as the only other human. Isaac was leaning casually on a wall beside the only window in the living room while Jackson was standing behind the armchair in which Derek and Stiles sat. Erica and Boyd were on the couch, and while they seemed like members of the Pack, the moment Stiles entered they bowed their heads and practically stilled completely.

Scott, Allison and Chris were sitting in chairs that were brought from the dining room, facing the Pack.

"You look good, Stiles." Allison said weakly and Stiles looked at her, making the teenage girl wince at the dark look in his eyes. Everyone felt it when the atmosphere shifted, and everyone saw Derek's hand squeeze Stiles' making it obvious who was grounding who at that moment.

"Thank you, Allison." Stiles said, but his voice sounded somehow bitter. "Despite everything that happen I have a lot of reasons to look over it and move on, my Pack being the most important one."

"_Your_ Pack?" Chris asked and the firm members of the Pack smirked. The one who radiated the most pride in that moment was Derek.

"Yes." Derek said and looked at Stiles, who gifted him with a small smile.

"Derek and I are together now." Stiles said. "It is only a question of time until I accept the Bite." That was a shock to everyone; even Derek. "I don't think I have to explain to you what that means, Chris." Stiles said and Chris swallowed with slight difficulties.

"You'll be the Alpha Mate." He said and nodded. "No wonder you said '_your'_ Pack." He muttered and Stiles smirked slightly.

"You'll ask for the Bite?" Scott spoke up for the first time and Stiles looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "My dad's a werewolf, all my friends are in the Pack, and even though I love being human, Derek can't be an Alpha who constantly has to worry about his Mate being kidnapped and killed. He has a Pack to lead and take care of. I need to be able to take care of myself."

"You're strong enough as it is." Derek said and Stiles snorted.

"Yes, and that is why you all place mountain ash on all doors and windows after I fall asleep and clean it all up before I wake up." He said and the whole Pack gapped at him, making him snort. "You all suck at cleaning." Lydia giggled at that while everyone else shot fond smiles at Stiles.

"We just want our Pack Mom safe." Isaac said and Stiles smiled at him.

"Just for that I'm making Chocolate Pie tonight." Stiles said and Isaac grinned, almost hopping in his place. Derek smiled slightly. He could tell that Stiles was nervous, but he was slowly relaxing. His heart was still skipping every other beat, but at least he wasn't on the brink of a panic attack.

"But I think we have other things to focus on." Stiles said and looked at Chris.

"Tell us everything." Derek said. Chris swallowed and shifted in his place. He was quite uncomfortable. He was surrounded by werewolves mostly, and while he _was_ sure they wouldn't harm him and Allison, old habits were hard to shake off.

"We tried to track down Gerard but all we found were traces and clues that he _is_ alive and hiding." Chris said and everyone could see the Pack tensing up, and Stiles pale slightly. It was strange how everyone instinctive shifted towards Stiles, even Lydia, although she was human, and Erica and Boyd tensed up and lifted their heads with murderous looks in their eyes.

"There's more." Allison said. "We've heard he managed to find some allies. That's why we wanted to talk with you. We need to hunt them down as quickly as possible."

"He'll know the moment we try." Stiles spoke up. His eyes were filled with terror and memories, and he was holding on to Derek's hand with a grip that would have broken a normal human's hand, but he was keeping himself together splendidly. "We'll need to be careful and quick." He said and everyone nodded.

"We'll need to plan it thoroughly." John spoke up and everyone looked at him. His eyes were glowing yellow and he was sitting straight in his chair. "He's an experienced Hunter and if he managed to gather allies around himself we can assume that they are much like him. There will be no place for mistakes."

"Jackson and Isaac have the best noses among us." Derek said and the two young werewolves stood straighter at the praise. "They'll be sent to track them down and see how many there are."

"Will you wait until the next full moon?" Allison asked.

"Only if you want a rabid Pack after Gerard." Peter said and the Argents tensed up when they realized that the air in the room changed drastically. Derek's eyes were glowing red and the Betas were all on the verge of shifting, even Erica and Boyd. Lydia was frowning and one could almost _see_ gears turning in her head.

Stiles was the one who surprised them the most. He had a calculating look on his face. His legs were hopping minutely and he placed his free hand on his chin, his fingers tapping against it in a quick spastic rhythm.

"What are you planning?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him.

"We'd be putting Jackson and Isaac in danger if we sent them alone." He said and looked at Lydia.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked and Stiles snorted.

"Great minds think alike." He said and smirked. Lydia returned it equally and everyone shivered.

"We could use the spell to determine their position." She said.

"Then Jackson and Isaac can get as close as possible to see how many there are." Stiles said.

"We can use that _other_ spell to trap them in their hiding place." Lydia said and grinned in a way that made her look positively evil.

"And let the wolves have their fun." Stiles finished in a low growl. Derek barely suppressed a shiver, but Stiles felt it and looked at him.

"That's a good plan." Derek said. "As long as we agree on it that not one of them will be left alive." He said and looked at Chris.

The Hunter knew that was not up for debate.

He knew the ones who hurt Stiles joined Gerard. He had no doubt that Derek and the others would scent them out the moment they got close enough.

"We won't hold it against you." Allison spoke up to everyone's surprise. Her eyes met Stiles' and the teen frowned at the look in her eyes. "What he did to you, what Lynch, Howard, Crunch and Sven did to you; it's unforgivable." She said and Stiles nodded. She looked at Derek and the Alpha nodded at her. "They are yours."

"Very well." Derek said. "Will you be joining us for the Hunt?" he asked and Chris and Allison exchanged a look.

"I want to." Scott spoke up and everyone looked at him. His eyes were glowing yellow and he was looking at Stiles. "I want to join the Hunt."

"You'll have to do exactly what you're told." Stiles said and Scott nodded.

"I will."

"Good." Peter said and smirked. "I do believe that it will be _fun_."

"You're being creepy again, Peter." Stiles said and Peter smiled at him and batted his eyelashes at him, making Stiles shiver jokingly.

"Creeper." He muttered and Peter snickered while the Pack chuckled.

"I think we have a deal then." Derek said and stood up, closely followed by everyone beside Stiles and Lydia who remained seated. Chris nodded at him and looked at Scott and Allison.

"Let's go. We need to prepare." He said.

"We'll contact you when we're ready to move out." Derek said and the three nodded before they left without another word. Scott only shot Stiles a small look before he hurried after Allison and Chris.

"Erica? Boyd?" Stiles called out when the two stood up to leave. They looked at him with matching expressions of surprise on their faces. Stiles smiled at them slightly. "Why don't the two of you stay for a while? I need to talk with the both of you."

"Stiles-…"

"It's okay, Derek." Stiles said and looked at his Mate-To-Be. "I need to get over this." Derek nodded. "Could you all leave the three of us alone for a bit?" He asked and looked around.

"We'll be in the basement." John said. He walked over to his son and kissed his forehead. "Shout if you need me." He said and left, followed by Peter, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac. Derek stood closer to Stiles and the teen looked up at him. Erica and Boyd blushed slightly when Derek cupped Stiles' face, nuzzled his nose against his and kissed him shortly.

"Don't go too far, Sourwolf." Stiles said with a small smirk. "I was thinking we could go for a ride and a walk later." Derek frowned slightly at him in confusion but Stiles just shot him a comforting look.

"Alright." Derek said and shot a short look at Erica and Boyd. "Call me." He said and left. Stiles took a deep breath before he looked at Erica and Boyd.

"Why don't you two sit down?" he said and took a seat in the armchair that was earlier used by Derek. The two took seats on the couch. They were both tense and their hands were fisted in their laps.

"Stiles-..." Erica started but Stiles just raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm not _fine_." He said and looked at her. "But I doubt I'll ever be if I don't face this head on and _deal_ with it."

"You're not supposed to just _deal with it_." Boyd said and Stiles looked at him with a small, sad smile on his face.

"Maybe, but I know what I _must_ do." He said. "I _must_ stop avoiding you two. My inability to face you is tearing this Pack apart. Derek told me how hard the two of you are trying to make up for what you did. It's time I get over myself and stop tearing this Pack apart."

"You're not." Erica said and Stiles looked at her with slight confusion. "You have no idea what you did for Derek and the others." She said. "Even though we weren't allowed to be in your presence the others didn't shut us out. Derek made sure of that. We trained with them when you weren't around and your dad trained with us alone. The only thing we missed were Pack nights and _you_." She said as tears gathered in her eyes.

Stiles swallowed difficultly at that.

"We're sorry for what happened, Stiles." Boyd spoke up. "We should have fought harder. We should have tried harder. Most of all we never should have ran away. We know we acted cowardly. But we can see that everything changed. We want to stay." Stiles nodded.

"I know." He said and stood up. "Derek and I won't be home until late tonight, maybe even morning." Stiles said. "But we have a Pack night planned for tomorrow. I want you two to come." He said and the two looked at him with wide, hope filled eyes.

"You-…"

"Trust me, Erica. I wouldn't be inviting you if I didn't mean it." He said and smiled at her. Erica grinned and in a flash appeared in front of Stiles, hugging him with all her might. Stiles tensed up at first but then smiled slightly and hugged her back. He looked at Boyd and raised an arm towards him.

"Come here, you big hunk. There's enough of me for everyone." Stiles said and Boyd walked over, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Stiles smiled slightly and nuzzled his cheek against Erica's blond locks.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered and felt the two shiver. "Everything will be all right."

* * *

Derek frowned at Stiles when they stopped in front of the old Hale house. Stiles took a deep breath and shut down his engine.

"Stiles? What are we doing here?" Derek asked and Stiles offered him a small smile. Derek frowned at him because he could hear the quick beating of Stiles' heart and smell the nervosas that was rolling off of him.

"Come, Sourwolf." Stiles said and got out of the car. Derek followed after him. Once they were in the house, Stiles led him into the living room only to stop in the middle of it. He rubbed his hands against his hips and looked everywhere but at Derek.

"Stiles?"

"I-..."

They spoke at the same time and Stiles grinned at Derek who looked at him with a fond look. He walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles took a deep breath and leaned on Derek. He took in his Alpha's scent and felt warmth spread down his body when Derek pushed his hands under his shirt and started rubbing his back with his fingers. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat slightly when Stiles shivered against him and breathed out a low moan.

"Stiles-"

"I meant what I said today, Derek." Stiles said and pulled himself back a little. He looked up in Derek's eyes and raised his hands to cup Derek's bearded face. He pulled himself up a bit and kissed Derek chastely. "I _need_ to get over this. I _need_ to feel normal again. I _need_ to feel strong again." Derek swallowed difficultly when Stiles pulled himself as close as he could go and their groins rubbed against one another through layers of clothing.

"Stiles-"

"You said you'd wait for as long as I want you to wait." Stiles said and Derek barely suppressed a needy growl. "I don't want you to wait anymore." He said and dragged his hands down Derek's chest and under his leather jacket.

"Stiles, I don't want to hurt you." Derek growled lowly and leaned his forehead against Stiles. "You don't need to do this." Stiles chuckled. He was shivering in the safety of Derek's strong embrace, and it wasn't from fear.

"Derek, I'm not some poor, weak teenage girl." Stiles said and rubbed Derek's chest through the thin material of his t-shirt, making the werewolf growl lowly in warning.

"I don't want to lose you." Derek hissed. "I don't want to lose control and-…"

"You won't lose me." Stiles said and Derek looked at him. "My dad survived the bite. I have more reasons to survive it than he did. Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Peter and _you_. I want you, Derek. I _want_ to be your Mate. I want you to stop worrying and wondering if I'll be there in the morning. Please, Derek. Unless – Unless you don't-…"

"Don't even _think_ that." Derek growled and cupped the back of Stiles' head roughly. He gripped on to Stiles' waist with a bruising force and Stiles shivered slightly. "I want you. You have no _idea_ how much-..." Stiles chuckled lowly and Derek looked in his eyes.

"Then take me, Derek. Please." He whispered and his eyes glowed with love and hope. "Please. I need this. I need you."

* * *

_**I feel my wings have broken in your hands.  
**__**I feel the words unspoken inside.**_

* * *

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Derek." Stiles said and Derek growled lowly. "Make me feel safe again."

***SMUTY SMUT***

Derek whined in desperation and kissed Stiles with everything he had. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and moaned into his mouth.

"God, Stiles." Derek growled and Stiles had to let go of him when Derek almost ripped his hoody off of him. It met the ground and Stiles yelped when Derek grabbed his hips and hefted him up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Stiles moaned when Derek's hard cock rubbed against his through the materiel of their pants.

Derek kneeled and lay Stiles down on his hoody. He let go of Stiles and moved back to take off his leather jacket. Stiles mouth watered when he saw Derek's muscled torso outlined by his black t-shirt. Derek folded his jacket and leaned over Stiles to kiss him. Stiles raised his head slightly and felt Derek place his folded jacket under his head.

"Love you so much." Derek growled against Stiles' lips and Stiles shivered.

"Show me." He said and Derek kissed him.

* * *

_**You are all I wanted.**_  
_**All my dreams are falling down.**_

* * *

Derek pushed down the need to just take Stiles and make him his. He reminded himself constantly to go slow, no matter what Stiles told him. He shivered when Stiles moaned after Derek started kissing down his neck. He pushed his hands under Stiles' t-shirt and pushed it up slowly, looking for any signs of discomfort in Stiles. He smirked when the teen arched against him after he dragged his hands up Stiles' sides.

"Damn it, Derek." Stiles gasped out and his shirt joined his hoody. Derek leaned over him on his elbow as not to crush him and kissed him slowly. Stiles entangled his fingers in Derek's hair and moaned into his mouth when Derek ground their hips together, creating at least some friction. He kissed down Stiles' chin and latched onto a soft spot of Stiles' neck, leaving a mark there.

Stiles gasped when Derek dragged one arm up his stomach and his fingers ghosted over his chest.

"Derek-…"

"Hush." Derek growled and kissed down Stiles shoulder and chest until he reached one pebbled nipple and gave it a tentative lick. He took it into his mouth while he rubbed the other with his thumb, making Stiles moan in pleasure and buck against him.

"Derek!" Stiles breathed out as his nails dug into Derek's shoulder and scalp. Derek's hand abandoned the nipple and traveled lower. He massaged Stiles' thigh with it and raised his leg to hook it on his hip. Stiles threw his head back when Derek thrust against him and shots of pleasure ran up his body.

It felt good.

It felt _so good_.

_Then_ there was no pleasure. Only pain.

He shivered when Derek squeezed his thigh and bit slightly into his nipple only to suite it with his raspy tongue. He started kissing down Stiles' chest as he settled between Stiles' thighs.

"Derek – please- please -…"

* * *

_**Somebody save me!**_  
_**Let your warm hands break right through it.**_

* * *

"Shhhh." Derek whispered and nipped on the sensitive skin of Stiles' stomach, just over the waist of his pants. "Don't think." He muttered as he unbuttoned Stiles' jeans and slowly pushed them down, leaving his boxer briefs on. Stiles almost screamed in frustration when Derek passed by his aching dick to kiss the inside of his thigh. He dragged his hand up Stiles' quivering thigh and smirked slightly when Stiles arched off of the floor when he kissed his member through his boxers.

Stiles shivered when a flashback shook his mind, but he pushed it back.

'It's Derek.' He thought. 'It's Derek. He's nothing like them. _Nothing_ like them.'

"God!" He gasped out and his eyes flashed open when he felt an incredible, moist warmth wrapped around his cock. He looked down and almost came from what he saw.

Derek firmly decided that nothing in the world tasted better than Stiles.

There was no sweeter music to his ears that the sounds Stiles was making.

Nothing smelled as good as Stiles did, and the very thought that this strong young man would forever be his, made a possessive growl leave his mouth.

Stiles choked on his breath and arched almost completely off of the floor when Derek's growl sent vibrations through his body and he came into his mouth.

"I'm sorry! Derek, I'm so-..." Derek climbed over him quickly and kissed him hard. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and his heart jumped in his chest when Derek rubbed his side comfortingly.

"It's okay." Derek whispered and kissed Stiles lovingly. "Everything's alright. Everything's fine."

* * *

**_Somebody save me!_**  
**_I don't care how you do it._**

* * *

Stiles cupped his face and kissed him hard. Derek shivered slightly when Stiles dragged his hands down his arms, his muscles twitching at his touch. His pants were already very uncomfortable, and he doubted Stiles would ever know just what his touch did to Derek.

The werewolf lay loving kisses on Stiles' lips, cheeks, neck and shoulders, waiting for his heart to calm down a bit and his breathing to go back to normal.

Stiles felt good.

He felt excellent even.

Derek's touch while firm was still gentle. Derek's smell was all around him. His strong body was over him like some impenetrable wall that would protect him from anything and anyone wishing harm upon him. His body tingled where Derek touched him.

He smiled slightly and Derek's eyes filled with love. Stiles reached up, cupped Derek's face and pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Will you continue or do you need a written invitation?" Stiles muttered against Derek's lips and the werewolf growled thrusting against Stiles' reawakening erection. He quickly took of his pants and boxers before he leaned over Stiles and kissed him when he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Derek said and Stiles' eyes widened at that. Derek's eyes told him that he would do it. If Stiles told him to stop he would.

At that Stiles' eyes filled with tears. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face in Derek's neck.

"God, I love you." He rasped out and Derek smiled slightly. "I love you so much."

* * *

_**Come on!  
I've been waiting for you.**_

* * *

Derek kissed Stiles' neck as he comfortingly massaged his thigh.

"I love you too." He muttered and felt Stiles shiver. He swallowed with slight difficulties and growled when Stiles kissed his neck. "Stiles." He grunted and shivered when Stiles nibbled on his neck.

"You need to finish something, Sourwolf." Stiles whispered against his ear and Derek suppressed a groan, his aching cock twitching in expectation.

Stiles let go of him and lay down. He tilted his head to the side slightly with such an open, loving look on his face that Derek's heart skipped a beat. He leaned down and kissed him with every ounce of love he had for this strong, beautiful teen that would be his forever once they were done.

"Take. Me." Stiles growled against Derek's lips and the werewolf growled. He kissed Stiles hard before he moved down and bit slightly into Stiles' collar bone; strong enough to leave a mark, but not to pierce skin. It was not yet time.

Stiles did his best to relax completely, although he twitched and winced when he felt Derek's sleek finger against his entrance.

"Hush." Derek whispered against his ear. "Relax. If it becomes too much I'll stop. I swear I will." Stiles shivered and moaned slight when Derek's finger entered him and stilled.

"Don't stop." Stiles whispered and kissed Derek's shoulder. Derek grunted and continued preparing him. He was laying feather soft kissed all over Stiles shoulders, chest and stomach as he neared Stiles' weeping member. He licked the tip and Stiles moaned loudly, as Derek took him into the mouth. The pleasure overwhelmed him so much he didn't feel it when the second finger entered him.

Derek pushed in the third finger and Stiles tensed up a bit, but the pain was soon chased away when Derek gave a particularly long suck to Stiles' member.

"God, Derek – please – I can't – I won't last long, damn it!" he snapped and Derek climbed over him and kissed him.

"There will be pain." Derek said and Stiles nodded. He wrapped his arms around Derek shoulders and buried his face in Derek's neck.

"I know."

* * *

_**I would give you everything you want, oh.**_  
_**You are all I wanted.**_

* * *

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he aligned his member with Stiles' loosened entrance. He was leaning on his right arm and cupped the back of Stiles' head with his left hand.

"I love you." He whispered and entered Stiles in one swift thrust. Stiles bit into his shoulder and screamed.

* * *

**_All my dreams are falling down._**

* * *

Derek grunted and stilled completely.

It felt so good.

It felt better than Derek imagined it would feel.

But he couldn't move.

Not until Stiles told him it was okay.

Not until Stiles adjusted.

He hurt him enough as it was.

"Damn it, Derek. Stop. Thinking." Stiles growled and Derek's eyes snapped open when the teen moved.

Stiles couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe it how absolutely full, and absolutely wonderful it felt.

Everything came down to Derek and him. He gave a tentative thrust of his hips and almost came when Derek's rock hard, hot cock rubbed against something in him that sent a wave of pure, white, hot pleasure up his spine.

"Damn it, Stiles. Don't move." Derek growled and Stiles chuckled. Derek allowed him to lie down again and leaned his elbows on either side of Stiles head. The teen winced slightly but raised his hands up to place them on Derek's neck. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles and they breathed together for a short while.

"Derek?" Stiles called quietly and Derek looked into his eyes. Stiles cheeks were covered in a blush, his lips were kiss-swollen and his eyes were dilated in passion. Derek choked back a moan when he felt Stiles relax around him and the teen wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, thrusting up a bit. "Make me yours." And Derek needed no further prompting. He started to move slowly, not pulling out completely, and hitting Stiles' prostate every time. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders as the thrusts picked up speed.

"Faster." Stiles gasped out and Derek growled. He pulled out so that only the head of his cock stayed in Stiles and thrust in quickly making the teen scream in pleasure. If Derek was human Stiles' nails would have pierced his skin. Derek grabbed Stiles' thigh with his hand as his thrusts picked up speed and the teen arched against him with his head thrown back.

Derek was close.

He was so close.

The tight heat around him was almost too much to bear.

He pushed one hand between them and started pumping Stiles' weeping cock in time with his thrust.

"Derek, I can't-..." Derek growled as Stiles whimpered into his shoulder.

"Together now." Derek hissed as their rhythm became frantic. Stiles choked out a scream as he came. The tightening of his ass brought Derek over the edge and he bit into Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles screamed as pain mixed with pleasure.

And then everything went black.

* * *

***SAFE TO READ NOW!***

* * *

Derek looked at Stiles. He dressed them both and he was now sitting against a wall with Stiles' head resting in his lap. Derek pulled his leather jacket on Stiles as the chill of the evening settled in the burned down house. He was constantly running his fingers through Stiles' hair. He didn't dare look at the bite wound on Stiles' shoulder. He didn't know what he would do if Stiles didn't survive the Bite. He didn't know how he would move on.

'I wouldn't.' He thought. 'I wouldn't be able to move on.' His heart clenched at that. It's been two hours since he bit Stiles, and almost 4 hours since they left. He was constantly listening to the steady beating of Stiles' heart and the slow intakes of breath, fearing the moment they would stop.

His breath hitched in his throat when Stiles wrinkled his nose and his heart sped up slightly.

"D'rek?" Stiles called out and Derek let go of the breath he was holding. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Hey." He said and Derek smiled at him. 'He's fine. He's alright.'

"Hey."

"I guess it worked." Stiles muttered and reached to touch his shoulder, only to find healed skin and dried blood.

"Yeah." Derek said and Stiles grinned at him. "It worked." He said. He never felt such relief. "How do you feel?"

"Complete." Stiles said and looked up at Derek with love filled eyes. "I feel complete." Derek swallowed and nodded slightly, not knowing what to say. Stiles sat up and turned to look at Derek.

"What is it?" he asked with a frown. He could hear Derek's heart beat. He could actually _hear_ his heart beat, and it was frantic. He yelped when Derek grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Stiles found himself straddling Derek's lap, and Derek was holding on to him as if he would disappear any second.

"Derek, what-..."

"I was afraid." Derek whispered and Stiles smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as the Alpha buried his head in Stiles' chest and held on for dear life. Stiles chuckled and kissed the top of Derek's head.

"I'm here, Sourwolf." He whispered and Derek raised his head to look up at him. He shivered and felt his cock twitch when Stiles' eyes glowed orange; the color of the Alpha Mate. Stiles bowed down and kissed Derek slowly. "I'm right here. And I'm not leaving you." Derek kissed him hard and Stiles found himself on his back.

"I'm never leaving you."

* * *

_**I made this whole word shine for you.**_

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath as they parked in front of the house. Derek squeezed his hand tightly and offered him a small smile.

"Should I go inside first and hide dad's guns?" Stiles asked jokingly and Derek snorted.

"I doubt it will do much good." He muttered and looked at the house. "They must have felt another bond open." Stiles took another deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go and face the music then." He muttered and they got out of the car. The moment they stepped onto the lawn the door opened and Isaac ran out only to jump on Stiles and hug the life out of him.

"Easy kiddo!" Stiles called but returned the hug just as tightly. Derek pushed his hands into his jacket and looked up. The whole Pack was on the porch and they were all smiling lightly, even John. There was a clear warning on the older man's face, but the way he was standing told Derek he wouldn't act.

"You're officially our Pack Mom now!" Isaac said and pulled Stiles up. Stiles chuckled and ruffled the taller teen's hair before he walked over to Derek and pushed his hand under Derek's elbow. Isaac was hopping beside them as they walked over to the house and the other teens moved forward for a huge group hug. Peter and John stood to the side with fond smiles on their faces.

The only thing in front of them now was Gerard Argent. He was the only thing stopping them from enjoying this moment fully, but he would be dealt with soon enough.

"Can we have that chocolate pie now?" Isaac asked and Stiles laughed, making everyone look at him happily. They hadn't heard him laugh for quite a while.

That laugh was enough for John to forget that his underage son slept with an older man, and he patted Derek's back making the Alpha nod his head.

"Sure, Isaac." Stiles said as they entered the house. "Whatever you want." Stiles said and looked at Derek.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

"We need to take care of Gerard as soon as possible." Stiles muttered as Derek dragged his hand up and down Stiles' naked back. They were in their room. Everyone was asleep, but Derek and Stiles were somehow too hyped up.

"I know."

"Lydia and I can perform the locating spell tomorrow. We have everything we need right here." Derek frowned slightly. Stiles may be a werewolf now, but that didn't mean he felt any less protective of him. "We could be done with him before the week is over." Stiles said and Derek hummed. He turned on his side and Stiles raised an eyebrow when Derek hugged him tightly with his face buried in Stiles' neck. "Derek?"

"I'm just – I'm just worried about you." Stiles chuckled, hugged Derek back and started combing his fingers through Derek's hair.

"You don't have to be, love." Stiles whispered and Derek shivered at the endearment. "Everything will be alright."

"I know that." Derek muttered and Stiles snickered. "I can't help it."

"I know." Stiles said and kissed Derek's neck. "That's why I love you." Derek sighed and Stiles closed his eyes.

"Love you too." Derek muttered and Stiles smiled.

He was sure of one thing.

There was nothing better than falling asleep with the one you love.

Nothing in the world.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Stiles spoke into his phone. He received several affirmative answers and nodded at Lydia. She was on her knees with her hands held over runes they cut into the ground. They repeated the same thing on 3 more places. Allison was on the Eastern Rune, Erica was on the Western Rune, and Chris was on the Southern Rune, while Stiles and Lydia took the Northern Rune.

Derek, John, Peter, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Scott surrounded the old warehouse Gerard and his croons were hiding in, and they were waiting for Stiles' signal.

"Light it up in 3." Lydia lit up a match. "2." She nodded at Stiles smirked. "Now." The moment the runes caught fire a wave of power washed over them and Stiles heard shocked gasps over the line.

*There's no way in hell they didn't feel that.* John grumbled.

*There goes the element of surprise.* Peter sighed and Stiles chuckled. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him when he took of his red hoody and flexed his shoulders.

"Trust me, Peter." He said and Lydia's eyes widened when Stiles' eyes turned orange and he started to shift. "They'll be plenty surprised." He growled as he entered the barrier, throwing Lydia his cell phone.

He snickered as he sunk on all fours and turned into a huge, brown wolf.

And an excited, threatening howl echoed through the night.

* * *

Gerard looked up when his weakened, old body was shaken by a wave of power.

"What was that?" Josh asked and stood up, cocking his gun.

"Earth magic." Gerard hissed and stood up. The two walked into the next room where 10 more hunters looked around in wonder. They tensed up when a howl reached their ears.

"That sounds like-"

"A Hunting call." Gerard growled. 'How did they find us!? We made sure there was no trail!' He thought as his fellow Hunters grabbed their weapons of choice.

"You said there was no way for them to find us until we're ready to track them down and kill them." One of the Hunters said and Gerard sneered at him.

"We can still kill them. They are a young, inexperienced Pack, and their Alpha is hotheaded and rash. Do what you were taught to do and we'll have several werewolves less to worry about." He said and took a gun. They spread out over the warehouse and opened the hatches looking out, trying to find any sign of the wolf that howled. Gerard walked over to a window and looked out into the night. He frowned when Stiles ran out on the clearing in front of the warehouse with a terrified look on his face. He tripped and fell, only to push himself up and look around as if Hell Hounds were after him.

"Should we kill him?" Josh asked.

"It would be a pity." Lynch said and smirked. "For a guy the kid's a good fuck." Howard, Crunch and Sven chuckled and Lynch reached down to adjust his dick in his pants.

"Don't get excited, Lynch." Gerard grumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Stiles screamed and the Hunters looked at him. Several howls echoed through the night. It seemed they were closer than that first howl was. Stiles took a few steps back and tripped, falling on his ass.

"I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED, DAMN IT!"

"Stand down. It's seems _he's_ the prey." Gerard said.

"Should we save him?" Howard said with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Maybe he'll _thank_ us later." Crunch said and bumped fists with Lynch. In that moment Stiles stood up and ran. He ran towards the warehouse when another howl broke the night. He ran towards the door and slammed them open only to scream when the closest Hunter grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand. Gerard smirked and walked over to stand in the center of the warehouse as the Hunter dragged Stiles over to him. He threw him in front of Gerard. He grabbed his short hair and snapped his head back, making Stiles look at Gerard. The man smirked at the horrified look on Stiles' face.

"Well, well, well." He said and crouched in front of Stiles. "What do we have here?" Lynch, Howard, Crunch and Sven chuckled and Stiles' eyes widened even more in fear.

"You." Stiles gasped out only to wince when the Hunter holding his arms to his back and his hair shook him.

"You didn't think I was dead, did you?" Gerard asked and Stiles bit into his bottom lip. "Now. What's going on, child? Your _Pack_ turned on you?" He asked with a smirk and Stiles whimpered.

"I – I don't –..."

"So what if they turned on him." Lynch said. "I say we kill them all and then have fun with this one." He said and Stiles whimpered.

"The Pack – …" he rasped out. "The Pack's bigger now." He whimpered when the Hunter holding him tightened his grip. "There's – there's too many of them and-…"

"Let me guess." Gerard said. "They don't need you anymore so the Alpha allowed his new Betas to have some fun with you." Stiles' eyes filled with tears.

"Gerard-..."

"Shut up, Howard." Gerard said. "Tell me, _Stiles_. Did you perform any _magic_?" Stiles tried to nod.

"It's a spell." He rasped out. "A spell to keep werewolves away. I tried to – tried to buy myself time."

"And ran straight to us." Sven said. "You obviously didn't have enough."

"I didn't know I would run into a bunch of fucking psychopaths!" he screamed only to have Gerard backhand him. The Hunter let go of him and Stiles hit the floor, holding on to his cheek. Gerard snorted.

"Jared! Any trace of the wolves?!" He shouted over to a Hunter.

"Nothing! Seems the kid's spell worked!" Gerard hummed and looked at Stiles.

"Since you know such spells you might just prove to be useful." He said. "We'll take care of your wolves." He said and Stiles whimpered. His shoulders were shaking. He looked so small and alone in that moment.

"Of course, we'll want some payment for that." Crunch said as he rested his rifle on his shoulder, and Stiles shook harder.

"If you'll live long enough." He rasped out and the Hunters looked at him in slight shock, while Gerard's face shadowed with suspicion.

"What?" he growled. Stiles' shoulders were shaking and small choking sounds were escaping him.

"There's only 12 of you." He growled lowly and the Hunters looked up when they heard three hits against the roof. The almost full Moon broke through the clouds and shone light through the roof window and Stiles moved to his knees as three more thumps made the Hunters grab their weapons. The main entrance shook as the Hunters moved towards the middle of the room.

"No." Gerard muttered when Stiles raised his head to look at him. His eyes were glowing orange and the grin he hand on his face showed off his growing fangs.

"And guess what?" he hissed. "There's 9 of us." He said. In the moment glass rained down on them. Gerard turned and ran as Stiles shifted half way, grabbed the closest Hunter and ripped his throat out with his claws, as Derek, fully transformed and roaring in anger broke down the door, and the other Betas landed among the Hunters.

"Get them!" John roared and his eyes glowed yellow. The Betas shifted and attacked. Derek bit of a Hunter's head on his way towards Stiles. They ducked a few bullets and arrows and Stiles jumped over Derek to rip a Hunter's head off.

"Stiles!" Derek roared and Stiles landed beside him, his orange eyes zeroing in on Lynch, Howard, Crunch and Sven.

"They're the ones." He hissed with an evil grin. Most of the Hunters were already dead. Thanks to the training they underwent, a dozen of Hunters was not able to match their speed and skill.

Lynch, Howard, Crunch and Sven soon found themselves surrounded. They had their guns and rifles pointed at the werewolves, but they smelled of fear. Stiles, who was crouching with Derek's huge head over his left shoulder, snickered and raised his left hand to entangle it in Derek's soft fur.

"What do you think, love?" Stiles said and leaned closer to Derek. "What should we do with them?" he asked and the Betas snickered.

"I say we lock them in somewhere." Erica said with a huge grin. "I'd just _love_ to sink my claws in them."

"I would say that we should give them the same treatment they gave you, Stiles." Jackson said. "Only I'm afraid my dick would fall off." Everyone chuckled at that.

"We could make them rape each other." Peter muttered. "I'm sure that book of spells has a spell that can do that."

"We could just impale them on a piece of wood." Isaac said with an insane smirk on his lips. "I'm _sure_ they'd just _enjoy it_."

"I have a better idea." John growled and the four Hunters looked at him. John shifted human and smirked at them when he saw the glow of recognition in their eyes.

"The Sheriff." Lynch gasped out.

"That's right." John growled. "You messed with the wrong kid." His eyes flashed. "I say we hang them upside down by their dicks in the middle of the forest and leave them there to _rot_."

"Why don't we just turn them?" Scott asked.

"They'll just kill themselves later." Boyd said.

"Not unless Lydia and I put them under a spell that forbids them from harming themselves." Stiles said and leaned his head on Derek's. Half of his face was covered by Derek's fur. His one uncovered eye was glowing orange and the four men shivered.

"You're the Alpha Mate." Lynch gasped out, realization of just how screwed they were showing in his eyes.

"That's right, Lynch." Stiles said. "You _definitely_ messed with the wrong Pack." He said.

"Don't kill us!" Sven screamed, threw his gun on the ground and fell on his knees. He bent over with his arms covering his head. The other three followed swiftly and the werewolves raised eyebrows at them.

"We'll leave! You'll never see us again!" Howard said.

"I don't think that would work for me." John growled and shifted again.

"Dad." John looked at Stiles. His son turned human again and walked over to kneel in front of Lynch. The Hunter whimpered in fear. Stiles shifted slowly and touched Lynch's chin with the tip of his claw and forced him to raise his head. He leaned forward and aligned his lips wish Lynch's ear.

"Do you remember what you told me when you were jamming your cock down my throat?" he whispered almost lovingly in Lynch's ear. The Hunter whimpered and nodded his head. "You told me I have such pretty mouth; such full lips."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lynch muttered over and over again and Stiles sneered and moved back a little. He dragged his claws down Lynch's chest. "Please. I'm so sorry." Stiles grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and the man screamed when Stiles dug his claws into his dick and ripped it off. Lynch fell to the side, as blood pooled around him. Stiles sneered at him and threw what he ripped off away. He snorted and moved over to Howard. The man jumped on his feet and tried to run only to be caught and held by Isaac and Boyd. Stiles stopped in front of him and tilted his head to the side.

"You're the one who said I was a good little bitch." He said and Howard shook his head frantically. The front of his pants was drenched in piss, and he was pale with fear.

"NO!" the man cried when his genitals met the same fate as Lynch's. Isaac and Boyd let go of him as the man puked and fell on his side, choking on his own spit. Stiles looked at Sven and Crunch. The two tried to crawl away from him but slipped on the blood on the floor. Stiles smiled at them almost as if they were children doing something funny.

"Now, now." He said and walked over to them. He crouched in front of them with his knees pulled together. He crossed his arms over his knees and leaned his chin on them. "Whom should I deal with first?" he muttered and look at Crunch. "The one who raped me first?" he asked and looked at Sven. "Or the one who came last, hm?"

"Please." Sven rasped out. "We know what we did to you was horrible, but-…"

"Horrible?" Stiles asked and chuckled. "Oh no." He rasped out. "It wasn't just _horrible._" He said. All of a sudden he was on Crunch with his claws around his neck and his orange eyes blazing fire. "You _beat me_, you _raped me_, and you took the _one choice_ from me everyone has." He growled. "I didn't have a chance to choose who would be my first. You robbed me of that choice." He grinned. "Now I'll rob you of your choice." He moved back slightly and placed his other claw on his chest. The man whimpered and started to scream as Stiles started to push his claws into his chest. Crunch started choking on his own blood as Stiles gripped his heart and pulled it right out of his chest. He looked at him with a dull look and stood up, letting the heart fall on the ground. He looked at Sven and the man scrambled to his feet and started to run towards the gate.

"He was the last one." Stiles muttered and looked at Derek. "He's yours." Derek growled. Sven smiled as he reached the door only to scream as huge jaws bit into his shoulders and threw him into the air. His body fell on the ground and his head followed. A heavy silence settled over the room as the werewolves looked at Stiles. Derek trotted over to him and Stiles leaned his forehead against his big head.

"Dad?" Stiles spoke up. His voice was muffled by Derek's fur.

"Yes, son?" he asked. He was slightly shocked by how bloodthirsty Stiles was just moments ago. 'I would have done worse.' He thought, and that calmed him slightly.

"Gerard is yours. I'm done." Stiles said the Betas exchanged looks.

"Take him home, Derek." John said and they shifted as one. "We have a hunt to finish." And they disappeared. Stiles sagged against Derek and the huge wolf nudged him slightly.

"Climb my back. I'm taking you home." Derek rumbled and Stiles obeyed him. He held on as Derek ran out of the warehouse. They would burn it to the ground later. Stiles buried his face in Derek's fur as they ran though the forest.

They suddenly stopped and Stiles raised his head when he realized they weren't home. He looked around and found out they were beside a lake deep in the forest.

"Derek?" he muttered and Derek nodded his head. Stiles got off of him. His knees betrayed him when he came closer to the lake and he looked at his blood covered hands.

"Stiles?" he swallowed and looked up at Derek. Derek kneeled beside him and took his hands into his bigger ones. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up." Derek muttered but Stiles didn't move.

"Can you still love me?" Stiles asked in a broken, weary voice and Derek looked at him with surprise written all over his face.

"Why wouldn't I love you anymore?" he asked in honest surprise and Stiles' eyes filled with tears.

"I killed them." He rasped out. "I killed them all. And I – I don't regret it! Why don't I regret it, Derek?! Why don't I-..." Derek pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"They were monsters, Stiles. Who knows how many people they tortured and killed. Who knows how many the _raped_?" Derek said. "Please, stop killing yourself like this. Please." He whispered and held Stiles tightly as he cried.

"I'm a mo-…"

"No." Derek growled and made Stiles look into his eyes. "You _aren't_ a monster. They _hurt you_, Stiles."

"But I-..."

"No." Derek said firmly and shook his head. "Trust me, if it were me, Peter or your father, or anyone else in the Pack we would have done worse, _much_ worse." Stiles choked back a sob and nodded his head weakly. "Come here. Let's get you cleaned up." Derek said and slowly took off Stiles' shirt. He pulled him up and took of his pants before his picked him up and carried him into the lake.

Stiles' tears dried as the water washed away the blood and stench of the Hunters. They looked up when they heard 7 howls echo through the night.

"It's over." Derek whispered and Stiles nodded with his head resting against Derek's chest. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and nipped on Derek's neck.

"Stiles?"

"Make love to me, Derek." Stiles rasped out and Derek's heart clenched. "Please. I need to – I need to forget. Just for a little while." Derek swallowed and took Stiles over to the shore. He lay him down on his clothes, not caring that they got wet, and settled between Stiles' legs.

"As you wish." He muttered and kissed Stiles hard on the lips.

***SMUTY SMUT***

He grunted when their hard members rubbed against one another and Derek growled when Stiles' nails dug into his shoulders. He bit Stiles' neck as he ground against him and Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist. Derek reached under Stiles and probed his entrance with his finger making the younger man moan and arch against him.

"Please, Derek. Please. I need you. Leave that for later, I need you _now_." Derek growled and moved. He flipped Stiles over, grabbed his hips and entered him in one swift thrust. Stiles screamed and Derek growled lowly.

So close to the Full Moon, it was easier for the both of them to lose control over their wolves. Stiles whimpered when he felt as if Derek's cock grew in him. His claws dug into the ground and he growled when he felt Derek's claws pierce his skin. Derek leaned over him and Stiles' eyes opened wide when Derek bit into his shoulder.

"Mine." Derek growled against his ear and Stiles cried out when he reached under him and started pumping his cock in time with his frantic thrusts.

"Yours." Stiles rasped out only to scream when Derek pulled out fully only to slam back into him full force.

"Derek – Please – I can't – I –..." Stiles screamed his release as Derek filled him with his seed and they collapsed on the soft, grass covered ground. They were both breathing hard and Stiles could feel Derek's knot. He pushed himself closer to his Alpha and Derek wrapped his arm around him, pulling him against his hot, sweaty body.

He kissed the already healing bite mark and nuzzled his nose against the back of Stiles' neck.

"I'll always love you, my Stiles; my Mate. No matter what you do." Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly shut and entwined his fingers with Derek's on his stomach.

"And I'll always love you, my Alpha. Always."

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

"Stiles?! Where's my comb?!" Erica shouted and ran down the hallway with a bunch of clothes in her arms.

"Stiles! I can't find my bag!" Isaac whined.

"Stiles, Jackson's trying to steal my shirt again!" Scott yelled.

"I am _not_-…"

"ENOUGH!" a mighty roar echoed through the renovated Hale House and everyone stilled. "Erica, you borrowed your comb to Lydia a week ago! She'll bring it with her! Isaac, your bag's in the basement with all the _other_ bags! Jackson, stop stealing Scott's shirts you have enough as it is!" Derek shouted as he climbed the stairs going to his and Stiles' room. He heard his Betas run into their rooms just as he entered his and Stiles', only to find his Mate smiling at him gratefully from where he was lying on the bed with a pillow over his head.

"Thanks." He said. "I didn't know going to a camping trip with everyone would produce so much noise in the morning." Derek snorted and walked over to the bed. He lay down beside Stiles and the younger man immediately nuzzled against him.

"Everything's ready. We can go when John comes back from the station." Derek said and nuzzled his nose against Stiles' cheek. Stiles sighed and nodded.

"Sure." He said and wrapped his arm around Derek's waist. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were here at all.

One year ago, before Gerard, Stiles never would have thought he would ever be with Derek. After they took care of the Hunters and killed Gerard (John was the one who killed him. He borrowed a page from Stiles' book and ripped his still beating heart out of his chest before Erica and Boyd ripped him apart), everything somehow fell into place. A month later when things calmed down Scott came over and asked Derek if he could join his Pack. He broke up with Allison. There was just too much bad blood between them to make it work. Chris and Allison left Beacon Hills after they signed a treaty with the Hale Pack never to return again. Beacon Hills was officially the territory of the Hale Pack and if any other werewolves, creatures or witches dared to enter it, they were either really stupid or really, _really_ desperate.

After Scott joined the Pack, John made a sarcastic comment that if the Pack continued to grow they would need a bigger house. The next day Derek brought over several visit cards from several different companies, and they talked about renovating the Hale house. 6 months later they moved in.

Scott and Mellissa moved in with them pretty soon. She didn't want the Bite, but she and John seem to have something going on between them.

The Pack only grew closer with time.

Most of them signed up for the local College.

They were happy.

There were nights, although they were rare, when Stiles would have nightmares. The next day he would avoid touching anyone until the whole Pack would gather and pull him into one large puppy pile. Everything would go back to normal after that.

It was summer and Stiles suggested that they all took a little camping trip.

Like he said, he didn't know it would cause such a commotion.

He sighed and nuzzled closer to Derek while the Alpha chuckled.

"Come on. Once they finally pack up it will pay off." He said and Stiles snorted.

"What was I thinking?" he muttered. "Two weeks camping with all of them? We'll go insane." He muttered and Derek snickered starting to kiss down Stiles' neck.

"We can always run a bit further away." He muttered and Stiles rolled on his back.

"Keep going, I like the sound of that." He rasped out and Derek chuckled before he nipped on Stiles' collar bone and rubbed his hardening nipple with his thumb.

"The forest around the camp goes on for miles." Derek spoke as he placed kisses down Stiles' neck and chest moving closer and closer to the tent in Stiles' sleeping pants.

"M-hm." Stiles hummed. "And?"

"We could run away for a few hours." Derek nibbled on Stiles' hard on through his pants and Stiles cursed under his breath. "I could take you there." His warm breath fanned over Stiles member and the younger werewolf arched off of the bed slightly snapping his hips. "Against a tree." Derek kissed the tip of Stiles' member and the Alpha Mate moaned. "On the gr-..."

"Mamma Wolf, I was- OH MY GOD!"

"ERICA!" Stiles roared, jumped off the bed and chased after the screaming she-wolf. Derek rolled his eyes, groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Or not." He muttered and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

They were a big, well organized Pack… most of the time.

And even though they argued, even though they fought and grated on each other's nerves, Derek wouldn't have any of them any other way.

Isaac, who was the baby of the Pack, always there to cheer everyone up with his easy smiles and sweet innocence.

Erica, who made everyone roll their eyes with her snide remarks.

Boyd, who was the quiet pillar of strength.

Jackson, who was the annoying big brother everyone hated to love, and loved to hate.

Lydia, who was the overall smarts of the Pack.

Scott, who was sort of the 'middle child' everyone teased, but loved as well.

John, Peter and Mellissa, who took care of everyone when Stiles and Derek were gone for some reason or another.

And Stiles.

"DEREK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR PUPS!" Stiles roared and Derek snorted.

Stiles who was always there when someone needed something.

Stiles who always did his best to make something sweet for Isaac; buy some fresh fruit for Erica and Lydia, new games for Isaac and Scott, a good book for Boyd, a good car magazine for Jackson.

Stiles who always made something warm for Mellissa and John to eat when they came home from work.

Stiles who sat with Peter, discussing magic and pack dynamics.

Stiles who was always there to calm Derek's temper when someone would cross the line.

Stiles… who was the heart of the Hale Pack.

"DEREK!" Stiles roared.

"I'm coming!" Derek shouted.

They were loud, they were as different as it gets, but in that difference they had the _one_ thing that held them all together.

Their heart.

Their soul.

Their Stiles.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
